le crépuscule d'une Ombre
by reveanne
Summary: suite de lmdls Alexandre, 16 ans, est rattrapé par le passé. L'ombre de la mort plane. Le Corbeau étend ses ailes
1. arracher les ailes des mouches

**Le crépuscule d'une Ombre.**

****

****

****

**1- Arracher les ailes des mouches**

****

****

En général, ce n'était pas un garçon à problème car, des problèmes, il n'en avait pas. En fait, la plupart du temps c'était lui le problème.

Pourtant nul dans toute l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons n'osait lui dire quoique ce soit. Tous avaient bien trop peur.

Mais peur de quoi ?

Si vous posiez la question aux élèves et aux professeurs ceux-ci étaient bien en peine pour vous répondre car le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible (autre que de banales infractions aux règles vestimentaires) mais toutes les apparences étaient contre lui.

Il faut dire que des apparences il y en avait, et pas des moindres. Le jeune homme, du haut de son mètre 82 pour  ses presque seize ans, avait élaboré un style tout à fait particulier. Nous, pauvres moldus, aurions hésité entre néo-punk et gotique, aurions cité « Matrix » pour les vêtements et serions partis en courant dans le sens opposé sans demander notre reste. Pour les sorciers, tous ces mots n'ont aucune signification, pourtant eux aussi évitaient autant que possible de se retrouver face à face avec lui.

En cet fin d'après-midi de novembre, il errait au grés des couloirs de l'école. Il avait revêtu les vêtements de son choix, c'est à dire en total désaccord avec l'obligation, qu'il avait en tant qu'élève, de porter la robe de mage bleu-ciel qui était l'uniforme de l'école française de magie, je sus nommé Beauxbâtons. Au lieu de ça, il portait, le plus tranquillement du monde, une chemise noir avec un pantalon de cuir assorti, une longue veste, de cuire aussi, qui touchait presque le sol et qui volait dans son sillage. Pour aller avec cela, il avait une extraordinaire paire de bottes. Des comme ça, on n'en croise pas beaucoup. En fait, il s'agissait d'une paire de botte de protection, comme celle que portent les CRS, du genre qui remontent au-dessus du genou, avec des genouillères et des plaques de renfort sur les tibias et les chevilles. Bien évidemment ces choses aussi étaient noires.

Mais le look de ce garçon n'était pas uniquement constitué de vêtements aussi noirs soient-ils, il y avait tout le reste.

Tout d'abord, ses cheveux, qu'il avait tentés de colorer en noir mais sur lesquels la coloration avait mal prise, étaient aux extrémités noirs et aux racines châtains avec des reflets mordorés, entre les deux la couleur était variable.  Ces cheveux raides et de couleurs indéterminées lui arrivaient aux épaules et lui cachaient une partie du visage.

Ensuite… il portait huit boucles d'oreilles : trois à chaque oreille (deux anneaux et un clou), un anneau dans la narine gauche et un dans le sourcil droit.  A l'un des anneaux de l'oreille gauche, il avait eu soin d'accrocher une croix satanique.

Si l'on désire parfaire cette description, il ne faut pas oublier de signaler les très élégantes fausses canines qu'il portait en permanence  et qui, associées à son sourire carnassier, lui donnaient l'air d'un vampire.

Pour pousser l'art du détail un peu plus loin, on peut aussi remarquer qu'il avait les ongles longs et vernis d'une couche de laque noire et que, parfois, comme en cette fin d'après midi, il poudrait son visage d'une fine couche de poudre nacrée qui lui donnait un aspect irréel.

La seule touche de couleur dans tout cela, c'était d'incroyable yeux bleu saphir parsemés de paillettes d'argent où brillait un regard dur comme l'acier et coupant comme des rasoirs.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait Mr Alexandre Beaufils en cette fin d'après-midi de novembre.

Au même moment, il faisait un temps exécrable à l'extérieur. Il avait été annoncé un magnifique tempête pour la nuit et les élèves avaient dû aller prêter main forte aux jardins et aux serres pour sécuriser les plantations. Quelques éclaires illuminaient le ciel de temps à autres.

Un temps idéal… Oui, absolument idéal, pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Mais pour faire quoi me demanderez-vous… Minute ! Je peux pas tout dire d'un coup… Un peu de patience !

A ce moment là, Alexandre (que bon nombre d'élèves surnommait le Corbeau) était en chasse.

Mais il chassait quoi me demanderez-vous… Mais heu…. Arrêtez de me couper la parole comme ça ! … On va jamais y arriver si vous continuez…

Il était à la recherche d'une personne à qui faire peur… d'une personne à terroriser… Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait tant que ça,  faire peur. Voir les milles petits détails qui trahissent l'état de terreur… Les regards affolés… les tremblements … les bégayements… Oui, il aimait lire la terreur dans le regard de sa victime quand elle le regardait.

Pourtant pour arriver à ses fins, il ne leur faisait absolument rien, tout tenait dans un art consommé de la mise en scène. Les adolescents sont _tellement_ impressionnables. 

Cette fin d'après-midi sombre, les éclairs, un couloir isolé… Le décor parfait pour que celui ou celle  sur qui il tomberait ai la trouille de sa vie.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le couloir du troisième étage du bâtiment sud. De toutes évidences, une élève qui revenait des salles d'astronomie. Elle venait dans sa direction… Elle était seule.

Margot ?! Quelle bonne surprise, ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Il l'observait depuis quelques temps  et, de toutes évidences, cette fille, qui avait un an de moins que lui, avait sérieux un béguin envers sa personne. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, les types  dans son genre fascinent autant qu'ils repoussent. Margot serait une victime facile, l'attaque pouvait commencer.

Alexandre s'avança dans le couloir avec une lenteur calculée, en prenant soin de faire voler sa veste derrière lui et de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol.

La jeune filles releva le nez du livre qu'elle feuilletait en marchant. Elle sembla se pétrifier à la vu de l'ombre noir qui venait à sa rencontre.

Pour ajouter un peu de piment, les lumières du couloir vacillèrent et s'éteignirent. ( Mise en scène quand tu nous tiens.) Le couloir demeura éclairé par le lumière crépusculaire  que dispensaient les fenêtres et par des éclairs sporadiques.

Alex vit sa victime se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche d'elle pour tâcher de passer inaperçu. Parfais, ce serait encore plus facile. Dés lors, il veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'encoignure d'une porte.

Margot sursauta quand le Corbeau vint appuyer sa main gauche sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Alors Margot on se promène seule ? Ce n'est pas très prudent ça… On peut faire de mauvaise rencontre. » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix lente aux intonations mystérieuses (De longues heures de travail pour obtenir cet effet là)

Le visage de la jeune fille passa au rouge écarlate.

Un éclair au timing parfait illumina la scène pendant une fraction de seconde. En voyant le sourire diabolique qui dévoilait les (fausses) canines et les étranges reflets de la peau du jeune homme, le visage de l'adolescente changea de couleur et prit une teinte plus pâle. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'à sa gauche il y avait le mur, que derrière elle il y avait le mur et que partout ailleurs il y avait Alexandre. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Pour garder un espace le plus grand possible entre elle et le garçon, elle se tassa dans le coin du mur.

Alex se rapprocha un peu plus. A présent elle ne pourrait pas lui  échapper. 

« Vraiment pas très prudent, _quelqu'un_ pourrait te faire _du_ _mal_… » dit-il en portant bien l'accent de sa voix mielleuse sur « quelqu'un » et « du mal ».

La jeune fille lui lançait des regards où la peur prenait de plus en plus de place.

Un autre éclair illumina le couloir.

Elle vit avec horreur le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. (On a moins peur de ce que l'on ne voit pas.)

« N'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

« Imagine ce que l'on pourrait te faire… » Lui dit-il dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille alors que de sa main droite il survolait la silhouette de la jeune fille en faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher. Sa main passa à quelques centimètres de son corps… les hanches… la taille… le ventre… la poitrine. Il s'arrêta sur la gorge, la main si proche de sa victime qu'il sentait la chaleur de sa peau.

« Ce que JE pourrais te faire… »

Margot sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur son cou. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tellement elle serrait fort le livre qu'elle tenait. Elle n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer. Ses lèvres remuaient en une prière silencieuse. Elle était absolument, irrémédiablement terrifiée.

Sentant s'approcher le point où le gentil chaton se transforme en fauve enragé, d'un geste vif, Alex s'éloigna de sa victime. Il voulait juste lui faire peur et, là, elle avait son compte.

« Il faut faire attention. » Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Derrière lui il entendit un bruit de tissu que l'on frotte sur la pierre. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce que c'était.

La jeune fille s'était laissée glisser sur le sol, ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il allait lui falloir quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

Alexandre serait bien loin alors.

Au moment où il regagnait sa chambre, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien… mais c'était comme quand on arrache les ailes des mouches quand on est petit, on a beau savoir que c'est pas bien, on le fait quand même…

… Pauvres petites mouches.

*** *** **** **** **** **** 

Petit mot de l'auteur.

Voilà c'était le chapitre 1(le chap test) de la suite du mystère de la Source. Vous, cher petits lecteurs, venez de faire connaissance de mon Mr Hyde préféré, le bien nommé Alexandre. Je vous avais prévenus…

13ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort d'Alice. Il n'y a plus de Vdm, et Harry Potter à disparut ds la nature. Tous cela est finit depuis près de 10ans et la vie à suivit son cours. Avec le temps Alex, ses cousins et la fille aînée d'Esmé sont arrivés à Bbx… En 10ans il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire à l'école mais cela ne devait pas durer ad-vitam eternam. Au moment où de terribles événements embrasent l'école, le passé rattrape Alex… tous va s'emmêler et conduirent certains personnages au bord de la folie …

Voilà je crois que maintenant vous voulez avoir la suite (du moins ceux et celles qui n'on pas déjà lu cette ff, car c'est une ré-édition)… mais pour ça va falloir donner votre avis sur ce chapitre  Alors au boulot,  faite votre critique, je ramasse les copies dans 1 semaine -D

Anne 


	2. la vie n'est pas si simple

**Le crépuscule d'une ombre**

****

**2. La vie n'est pas si simple.**

A 7h, on ne pouvait pas dire que le réfectoire craignait la surpopulation. Tout bien compté, il y avait une vingtaine de personne attablées en cette heure matinale. En général, le gros des effectifs de l'établissement n'arrivait pas avant 7h15, voir 7h30.

A l'une des tables de la Roseraie, Laïla Beaufils (16 ans, l'une des cousines d'Alexandre) aidait l'une de ses petites sœurs (Cloé, 13 ans) à réviser pour son devoir trimestriel d'Histoire de la Magie. Assise à côte d'elles, Mlle Halléndra Pyvert-Percevault (13 ans) relisait pour la troisième fois consécutive  le chapitre sur les druides de son manuel.

La jeune fille, prise dans sa lecture, n'entendit pas le Corbeau qui était arrivé juste derrière elle. Il faut dire qu'Alexandre savait être particulièrement silencieux. Elle sursauta quand le jeune homme posa sa main entre elle et son livre pour s'appuyer sur la table. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et étendit le bras pour attraper un croissant au centre de la table. (Il n'y avait que trois personnes à cette table mais c'est plus drôle de se servir en gênant tous le monde.)

« Alors Haleine-de-rat, on révise ? » Dit-il en guise d'excuse.

La jeune fille, sur-excité par son devoir trimestriel d'Histoire de la Magie, réagit aussitôt par un violent coup de coude … Coup qui rata sa cible et se cogna dans le dossier de sa chaise. Sachant que se cogner le coude est une chose très douloureuse, elle laissa échapper une bordée de jurons (que la décence ne me permet pas de transcrire ici)  en se massant le bras. Laïla et Cloé relevèrent le tête de leurs feuilles pour se tourner vers leur voisine qui maudissait le jeune homme.

Alex s'était réfugié de l'autre coté de la table pour éviter toutes réactions de la part de Laïla qui, elle, savait viser juste quand elle voulait le taper.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'en prendre à elle ! » Lui lança par-dessus le table, la plus âgée de ses cousines. Remarque à laquelle Alexandre répondit par une grimace.

- 9 ! S'écria Laïla.

- Quoi 9 ? Interrogea Cloé qui n'avait rien vu.

- Boucles d'oreille ! Il en a 9 !

Cloé jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin.

- J'en vois que 8.

Alexandre, que l'incrédulité de sa cousine amusait, lui fit une autre grimace. Cette fois-ci, Cloé et Halléndra  aperçurent la fameuse 9ème boucle d'oreille.

« Quelle Horreur ! » S'exclama Cloé qui, à 13 ans, était encore très à cheval sur ses principes et pour qui le piercing sur la langue était quelque chose de dégoûtant.

- Mais ton père va te tuer ! Tu avais promis… Intervint Laïla qui à 16 ans était moins impressionnable.

- Mon père ? Non, je pense pas … mais Martha  sans aucun doute. Lui répondit le jeune homme avant de mordre à belles dents dans son croissant . 

Les élèves des autres tables eurent un frisson en le voyant dévoiler ses fausses canines (limite croc). Tous le monde se demandait bien comment il faisait pour ne pas se perforer la langue en mangeant. (Des années de pratique !)

Alexandre attaquait un pain au chocolat , Halléndra tentait d'avaler le reste de son bol de lait, Laïla et Cloé achevaient l'organisation druidique des Gaules, quand Mme Olivia Pinsèke, la directrice, fit son entrée dans le réfectoire.

Mme O. Pinsèke avait succédé à Mr Gilder Pafrouat qui lui-même avait repris le poste après le départ de Mme Maxime quelques années plus tôt.

Dans un mouvement pas très bien synchronisé, les élèves se levèrent comme les y obligeait l'alinéa B.8-1 du règlement intérieur de l'école. Ils ne pouvaient se rassoire qu'au moment où la directrice elle-même serait assise. Dans toutes les écoles il y a des règlements à la con pour pourrir la vie des élèves. Mais, même de mauvaise grâce, tous le élèves s'y pliaient… y compris Alex.

Autre règlement auquel les élèves auraient aimé échapper : l'uniforme bleu-ciel. L'usage s'en était gardé mais, dans le monde actuel, cette pratique était totalement surannée et ridicule… C'était encore moins bien accepté pas les garçons et Alexandre avait beaucoup de mal à respecter cette obligation vestimentaire. Après un blâme pour infraction au règlement, il avait réussi à  le contourner. En effet, le règlement autorisait le port d'une veste ou d'un manteau par-dessus l'uniforme. Résultat, Alex ne quittait plus sa longue veste de cuir noir qui couvrait pratiquement entièrement cette horreur bleu-ciel.

Mme Pinsèke s'assit et se servit en viennoiserie et en café à son tour. Les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner (trois croissants, deux pains au chocolat et un pain aux raisins… comme d'habitude.) Alex abandonna ses cousins (les seuls personnes qui lui adressaient la parole sans y être obligé) pour se rendre à la serre S-21b où il devait avoir son premier cours de la journée.

Il traversa les parcelles B et C du jardin où il put constater que, en fin de compte, la tempête de la nuit précédente n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dégât.

Alexandre arriva avec plus de 5 min d'avance à la serre, il n'y avait encore personne. Il profita de ce moment de solitude pour rechercher quelque chose pour effrayer le professeur d'herbologie. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant car, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, tous les outils  dangereux avaient été rangés dans les serres. 

Quelques minutes avant le début du cours, Alex fut rejoint par le reste de la classe 6.A et par Laïla qui faisait aussi  partie de cette classe. Il évita l'affrontement direct avec cette dernière car, de toutes évidences, elle avait encore quelque chose à lui reprocher. (Rien d'extraordinaire, elle avait TOUJOURS quelque chose à lui reprocher !)

A 7h55 précise, Mr Pomdaur arriva les bras chargés de polycopié. Le professeur ouvrit la porte de la serre S-21b et laissa les élèves s'installer comme bon leur semblaient.

A l'intérieur, le Corbeau trouva une très belle paire de cisaille qui avait été lâchement abandonnée là par Dieu seul sait qui… Voilà… il avait trouvé avec quoi faire peur au prof. Il joua un peu avec l'outil. Quand il fut sûr que Pomdaur le regardait, le jeune homme  afficha un sourire en coin, limite diabolique, sur son visage. Il fixa le professeur dans le fond des yeux, ouvrit lentement la cisaille et, dans un mouvement sec, la referma. C'est avec un grand plaisir qu'Alex vit Pomdaur sursauter et avoir un frisson.

« Monsieur Beaufils ! Reposez cet outil IMMEDIATEMENT ! » S'exclama le professeur d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à la normale.

Alexandre, en gentil petit élève obéissant, posa la cisaille sur une étagère et alla s'installer à l'une de table de travaille, sur la gauche. Il était très content, non seulement le prof affichait de petits tremblements nerveux mais quelques élèves, qui l'avaient vu faire, avaient le même genre de symptômes.

Sinon le cours se déroula sans aucun incident. Pendant une heure les élèves étudièrent les plannings de culture  pour les mois à venir, pendant l'heure qui suivit ils soignèrent les Gympsotropes (Les baies gluantes des Gympsotropes entrent dans la composition des potions contres les corps aux pieds.)

Le cours d'herbologie fut suivi par une heure d'Histoire de la Magie, où Mlle C.Palapène, la professeur fraîchement nommée, avait une terreur pathologique des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Bien évidemment, Alexandre en avait préparé toute une liste. Il en posa une toutes les dix minutes. 

La sonnerie  vint interrompre  l'heure de torture mentale et la classe 6.A dut se rendre en cours de latin. Un des rares cours où le Corbeau n'avait pas trouvé de manière de persécuter le prof. En effet, Mr Jeussèpat, excellent professeur de latin vu qu'il devait avoir vécu pendant l'antiquité tellement il était vieux, était d'un calme effrayant. Néanmoins Alexandre ne désespérait pas.

La sonnerie du déjeuner abrégea les fièvres latinistes de la classe de 6ème année de la Roseraie. Tous en cœur, les adolescents de tous âges convergèrent vers le réfectoire, centre névralgique des activités à cette heures là.

Alors qu'il recopiait rapidement, dans le hall, les notes de sa cousine (Laïla pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte), Alexandre fut apostrophé par un groupe de garçon … Enfin par trois élèves de 4ème année… qui avaient dû puiser dans leur réserve de courage pour faire cette démarche.

Alex les regarda avec un œil froid, le visage sans expression.

L'un de garçon s'avança vers le Corbeau, les deux autres restèrent en retrait.

« C'est toi le malade qui t'en es pris à Margot hier soir ?! »

C'était une entrée en matière un peu brutale mais qui était franche et directe. Alexandre se redressa de toute sa hauteur et d'un coup d'œil fit le tour du hall. Il y avait juste lui, Laïla et ces trois mecs. En plus ces imbéciles l'avait interpellé alors que lui était quatre marches au-dessus d'eux … et le courant d'air entre l'extérieur et l'atrium serait parfait pour la mise en scène.

« Réponds ! » S'énerva le leader du groupe. Derrière lui ses acolytes, pas très rassurés, avaient sorti leur baguette avec l'intention évidente d'en découdre. Laïla,  qui sentait le règlement de compte arriver à grands pas, s'éloigna de la scène. Pourtant elle savait, par habitude, qu'il ne se passerait rien… Il ne se passait _jamais_ rien.

Le garçon qui s'en était pris verbalement à Alex sortit lui aussi sa baguette, prêt à lancer un maléfice sur son interlocuteur.

Le Corbeau fit un pas en avant pour se mettre bien en sur-plomb de ses assaillants et pour être dans le courant d'air. Il écarta majestueusement les bras, levant sa main droite qui tenait un objet oblong de bois effilé. Le vent faisait voler sa veste autour de lui.

Le groupe de garçon de quatrième année recula d'un pas, se sentant brusquement petit et insignifiant .

D'une voix de stentor qui résonna sous les voûtes, Alexandre entama la litanie d'un sortilège impressionnant.

« DUX DICEBAT QUAMDAM URBEM JAM CAPTAM ESSE, ET… »

Les 4ème années se sentirent très très petits,  très très faibles et très très insignifiants. Brusquement,  le leader du groupe se rendit compte que ses acolytes avaient disparu. Il prit la fuite à son tour, peu désireux de connaître les effets dévastateurs du sort qu'était en train de lancer le Corbeau.

Dés que ce dernier eut disparu, Alex baissa les bras.

« Tiens, ton crayon ! » Dit-il en lançant ce qu'il tenait dans la main droite à sa cousine.

Laïla attrapa l'objet qui était effectivement un crayon de papier.

- Dux dicebat quamdam urbem jam captam esse, et… ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- … et se alias multas mox capturum esse_. Le chef disait qu'une ville avait déjà été prise et qu'il en prendrait bientôt beaucoup d'autre._   Exercice 2 page 218, version à faire pour vendredi sur les campagnes de  Jules César.

- Tu viens de menacer trois personnes avec un crayon et en récitant le cours de latin. Constata la jeune fille entre l'incrédulité et la désapprobation. Tu sais qu'il ont vraiment eu la trouille l ?

- Ouaip ! Génial hein ? Confirma le jeune homme  avec un large sourire qui dévoila ses magnifiques fausses dents.

- Crétin ! … Et tu lui a fait quoi à Margot ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je lui ai juste donné des conseils.

- Mouais… J'ai même pas envie de te croire, je te connais trop bien. Ni touchée, ni insultée mais parfaitement terrorisée, hein ?

Alexandre ne répondit que par un sourire  en coin. Laïla ne chercha pas en savoir plus, de toutes façons  son cousin ne lui en dirait rien.

Elle le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il était devenu au fil des années. Elle était l'une des rares personnes dans ce cas. En fait, à part elle, Cloé, Sigfrid (l'une de ses sœurs et son frère) et Halléndra ( la fille aînée de la marraine du jeune homme) les gens le craignaient et ne lui disait jamais rien. Laïla essayait depuis des années de convaincre Syloé, sa plus jeune sœur qui était en première année, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce grand dadais, que ce n'était que du bluff… mais rien à faire, elle était comme la majorité des gens…

Laïla se dirigea d'un pas morne vers le réfectoire… Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir un cousin comme ça ?!

Alexandre, très fière de sa dernière mise en scène, rejoignit lui aussi le réfectoire. Il croisa en chemin le regard un peu effrayé de certains élèves, d'ailleurs nombreux était ceux qui se poussaient sur son chemin comme s'il était le diable en personne.

En arrivant dans la grande salle circulaire couverte d'un dôme d'eau, Alex croisa le groupe de 4ème année qui avait voulu réglé des comptes avec lui quelques instants auparavant, ils entouraient Margot comme des gardes du corps. Alex chercha le regard de la jeune fille, quand il eut capté les yeux noisette de celle-ci, il lui adressa un petit sourire diabolique. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir sa victime jusqu'aux cheveux. Tiens ? Etrange ! Elle aurait dû pâlir et trembler… Décidément les filles étaient compliquées.

Plusieurs groupes lui jetèrent des regards belliqueux alors qu'il allait s'installer à l'une des tables de sa loge. Les nouvelles allaient vites. Mais ils ne firent et  ne dirent rien. Les professeurs et la directrice les observaient.

Alexandre s'assit à la même table que Laïla, Cloé et Halléndra…comme d'habitude. (Sigfrid et Syloé, ses autres cousins, étaient à la Chapelle.)

Des hiboux volèrent dans la pièce pour distribuer le courrier.

Une chouette chevêche  voleta au-dessus de la table d'Alex et vint se poser à côté du jeune homme. Un peu surpris, le destinataire récupéra l'épaisse enveloppe que lui apportait l'animal. Il félicita le messager en lui donnant un bout de son déjeuner. ( Il n'avait rien contre les animaux.)

La chouette qui avait accompli sa mission partit comme elle était venu, sans même attendre au cas où il y aurait une réponse.

Alexandre reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. _Martha_…. Que lui voulait-elle ? Son anniversaire n'était que la semaine suivante et Martha n'écrivait jamais sans raison. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un geste nerveux.

A l'intérieur, il trouva une feuille sur laquelle apparaissait quelques lignes de l'écriture nerveuse de sa grand-tante, et une autre enveloppe de papier jauni qui portait la mention « lettre à Alexandre » écrite dans une petite écriture ronde qu'Alex ne reconnut pas.

Il laissa son repas de côté pour lire la lettre de sa tante.

_ 21/11_

_Cher Alexandre,_

Dans une semaine tu auras 16 ans, il est temps pour moi de te faire parvenir cette lettre, j'ai beaucoup attendu… beaucoup hésité … trop sans doute… J'aurais dû de la donner il y a bien longtemps mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. J'étais égoïste, je te demande de me pardonner.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient car elle est protégée pour que toi seul puisse la lire.

Cette lettre a été écrite il y a plus de 12 ans par ta mère, elle t'est adressée. C'est l'une des seules choses qu'elle ai laissée quand elle est partie.

Puis-je n'avoir pas attendu trop longtemps.

Martha

Alexandre posa la feuille sur la table. Il était devenu pâle et tremblait légèrement. Laïla, Cloé et Halléndra le regardaient, inquiètes.

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? » Questionna Laïla qui était la plus téméraire des trois.

Alex releva la tête, dans ses mains il tenait l'enveloppe jaunie. Il était sous le coup. Une lettre de sa mère… Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, elle était morte quand il avait trois ans... C'était un sujet dont on ne parlait pas au 15 rue de la Petite Paix… Et, après des années d'interrogations, de questions sans réponses, une lettre venait exhumer le passé et ravivait les douleurs. 

Les filles savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal mais se sentaient totalement impuissantes. Elles virent le jeune homme se lever brusquement et partir à grands pas sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. 

Laïla voulut le suivre mais Cloé et Halléndra l'en empêchèrent. S'il était partie c'était qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Halléndra avait aperçu l'enveloppe jaunie. Elle en avait entendu parler au cours d'une conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre ses parents. La jeune fille n'était peut-être âgée que de 13 ans mais elle se doutait que la vie du filleul de sa mère n'était pas aussi simple qu'il y paraissait, beaucoup d'ombres, beaucoup de mystère planaient… Et cette enveloppe jaunie en était peut-être la clef.

Les trois jeunes filles observèrent l'adolescent qui s'éloignait la mystérieuse lettre à la main. Elles avaient un mauvais pressentiment… le genre de sentiment qui précède les catastrophe.


	3. oiseau de nuit

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**3- Oiseau de nuit.**

Alexandre disparut totalement pendant le reste de la journée. Ce n'était pas bien grave dans la mesure où on était mercredi et qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Et puis cette disparition, bien loin d'inquiété la populace, était plutôt accueilli avec une sorte de soulagement… comme un répit. Seul la famille du jeune homme s'inquiéta… Que disait la lettre qu'il avait reçu pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Laïla était la plus inquiète du lot. En fin d'après midi, elle résolut d'envoyer un hibou à Martha pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle reçut comme réponse, en fin de soirée, que cela ne  regardait qu'Alexandre et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. La jeune fille fulminait d'être ainsi mise à l'écart mais elle prit son mal en patience car elle savait que Martha ne disait jamais rien à la légère. 

Halléndra s'était bien gardée de dire ce qu'elle savait  à propos de cette fameuse lettre car s'il y avait un sujet tabou dans la famille Beaufils c'était bien ce qui concernait la mère d'Alex. Elle-même en savait sans doute plus sur Alice par sa mère à elle (Esmé pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) qu'en savait le jeune homme. 

Nul ne savait quand Messire Alexandre Beaufils réapparut mais il était au réfectoire à 7h15, le lendemain matin, quand Laïla arriva. Il ne prononça pas une parole, ne fit pas un geste de trop. Il était pâle  et avait les traits tirés. L'ambiance à la table était plutôt morose.

La journée de cours de la classe 6A débuta par deux heures de potion, vint ensuite une heure de démonologie.

Les cours reprirent ensuite à 14h pour deux heures d'invocation… et puis la journée scolaire s'arrêta là, le professeur de français ancien (Mr J. Leussavaix) étant parti à un congrès sur la francophonie à Montréal.

Pendant tout ce temps, Alexandre ne dit pas un mot. Il suivit les cours, fit les travaux pratiques avec un calme impénétrable. Il ne s'adonna pas à son loisir préféré à la grande surprise des professeurs et des élèves. D'ailleurs ceux-ci s'inquiétaient un peu de ce changement, c'était un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Que préparait-il ? 

Tous étaient méfiants.

Cette fin d'après-midi fut le moment que choisi un groupe d'élèves pour mettre en œuvre une vengeance savamment élaborée et longuement mûrie contre Sieur Alexandre Beaufils, dit le Corbeau.

Ils attendirent patiemment le retour de leur victime à la loge. Ils avaient préparé les ingrédients de leur vengeance dans la grande salle où tous le monde était au courant et attendait impatiemment le spectacle.

Le plus dur dans tout ça fut de garder éloignées les demoiselles de la parenté de la victime. Elles risquaient de gâcher l'effet de surprise et sans effet de surprise, la mise en scène ne marcherait pas. Deux filles furent chargées de faire le guet.

Les organisateurs attendirent longtemps et les guets durent déployer des trésors de patience car il s'écoula plus d'une heure avant qu'Alexandre ne passe la porte de la grande salle. Il fut immédiatement suivi de Laïla que le guet avait enfin laissé passer.

Alex se retrouva face à face avec une foule silencieuse. Les élèves s'écartèrent sous le regard d'acier du jeune homme. Derrière eux, les organisateurs (Benoît et Hugo) attendaient leur heure… celle-ci était sur le point de sonner.

Devant eux, ils avaient déposé un vieux coffre en bois que les élèves reconnurent comme provenant de la salle d'étude des créatures magiques. Ceux qui savaient ce que cette caisse contenait s'étaient prudemment éloignés… même s'ils savaient que la chose qui en sortirait ne s'en prendrait qu'à la personne qui lui ferait face… mais on était jamais trop prudent.

Benoît et Hugo n'attendirent pas que leur victime ait reconnu la boite et l'ouvrirent dés qu'il furent à peu près sûr que ce qui allait en sortire s'en prenne à la bonne cible.

Un truc totalement informe en sortit et la populace, d'un mouvement uniforme, s'écarta pour laisser Alex face à la chose.

Alexandre reconnut le coffre du premier coup d'œil.

La caisse de L'Epouvantar.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que la créature change de forme.

Dans la pièce, on ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa alors, l'épouvantar se démultiplia et quatre silhouettes argentés apparurent… le dessin des silhouettes se précisa. Elles encerclèrent leur proie et s'agitèrent. Un étrange murmure apparut… sinistre… incompréhensible… hypnotique. Comme si les quatre fantômes s'acharnaient à tous parler en même temps.

Au centre du groupe, Alexandre, pétrifié, se tenait la tête dans les mains. Autour, les élèves, même en simple spectateur, n'étaient pas très rassurés. Punir le Corbeau en le prenant à son propre jeu leur avaient paru une très bonne idée mais ils avaient oublié un détail d'importance, ce en quoi se transformait l'épouvantar pouvait terroriser toutes le personnes alentour et pas seulement la victime. (C'était pourtant écrit noir sur blanc dans leur cours d'étude des créatures magiques.) Et, là, l'apparition les faisait flipper car ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« RIDICULUS » 

La voix d'Alex venait de claquer dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Brisant la torpeur hypnotique provoqué par l'étrange murmure.

L'épouvantar fut projeté dans sa caisse, le couvercle retomba.

Alexandre se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son visage livide affichait une expression haineuse. Une lueur démente dansait au fond de ses yeux.

L'atmosphère dans la grande salle était explosive. Les élèves attendaient nerveusement la réaction du Corbeau. Dans un mouvement imperceptible, la foule s'écarta du duo organisateur.

Face à un Alexandre visiblement furieux, Benoît et Hugo n'en menaient pas large. Ils avaient une folle envie de se faire tout petit et d'aller se cacher dans une trou de sourie. A peine avaient-ils pensé à ça qu'il essayèrent d'en chasser l'idée de leur esprit. Ils espérèrent que leur vis-à-vis n'avait pas eu ce genre d'idée car ils n'avaient pas envie de finir leur scolarité dans la peau d'un rongeur.

Alex leva la main et désigna le duo d'un doigt accusateur. Face à ce doigt, les deux garçons se pétrifièrent.

« Vous… »

Tous le monde retint son souffle.

Laïla s'approcha de son cousin, elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Alex jeta un regard froid à sa cousine. La jeune fille lui renvoya ce regard en y ajoutant quelque chose entre le reproche et le conseil. Finalement le jeune homme se détourna et sortit de la Loge à grands pas.

La foule, frappée de stupeur, mit un peu de temps à réaliser que, en fin de compte, il ne s'était rien passé. C'est dans une ambiance de franche gaieté que l'on félicita les organisateurs de ce coup de maître. Ceux-ci oublièrent très vite la menace silencieuse du Corbeau et pérorèrent comme des paons. Ils avaient rabattu son caquet à ce blanc-bec. Ils avaient remis à sa place la terreur de l'école, ils se sentaient les maîtres du monde… imbattable.

Seules deux personnes ne participèrent pas à cette liesse. Halléndra, qui étaient arrivées peu de temps après Alex, et Laïla s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin. Elles avaient assisté à toute la scène. Toutes les deux tremblaient  de ce qu'elles avaient vu.

Halléndra avala péniblement sa salive et s'adressa à sa camarade.

« Mon Dieu ! C'était quoi ? »

En fait il ne s'agissait pas d'une question car elle avait très bien compris de quoi il retournait mais d'une demande de confirmation. L'esprit de la jeune fille refusait de croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Laïla, un peu moins troublée que sa camarade, lui répondit d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Quatre fantômes du passé… des souvenirs…

- On… On aurait dit  des morts revenus nous hanter… Il… Il… Il y avait…

- Ta mère… j'ai vu aussi…

- Comme… Comme si elle était morte… Bégaya Hall.

A 13 ans, on n'imagine pas vraiment que nos parents ne sont pas immortels, alors les voir sous forme de fantôme ça fait un choc.

Laïla, elle aussi, était troublé par les silhouettes fantomatiques qui étaient apparus… Esmé… Bastien… Martha… et Alice… Alice… Dans la famille, on ne parlait pas de la mère d'Alexandre, cela dérangeait. Trop de douleurs, de secrets et de mystères y étaient rattachés… Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune fille, c'était le murmure lancinant qui avait eut lieu… les quatre voix fantomatiques qui s'étaient entre-mêlées. Malgré toute sa concentration, la jeune fille n'avait pu en comprendre que quelques bribes… _Partie_… _Abandonnée_… _seul_… _Pas de toi_… 

Voilà donc de quoi avait peur Alexandre… Des silences du passé… Des réponses aux questions mille fois posées sur la mort de sa mère… des réponses qu'on ne lui avait jamais donnée. 

Laïla sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, une peur plus profonde… quelque chose qui rongeait Alex depuis des années… Mais la jeune fille n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

D'une main tremblante, Laïla tira Halléndra hors de la grande salle de la Loge de la Roseraie. Les mines réjouies des autres élèves lui étaient intolérables. 

Ces gens étaient totalement inconscients de la cruauté de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Oui Alex leur faisait peur… mais en fait tout ce qu'il faisait c'était du bluff, de la mise en scène, des apparences.. Oui, il méritait qu'on le remette à sa place… Oui… Mais s'il y a des peurs risibles qui prêtent à la plaisanterie comme la peur des araignées, il y en a d'autres plus profondes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas remuer.

Laïla était inquiète, tout d'abord cette mystérieuse lettre, puis ça … Comment allait réagir Alexandre ?

Seul le temps le dirait.

Cette nuit là, un Corbeau blessé erra dans les couloirs de l'école…

…Un oiseau de nuit imprévisible. 


	4. Pleine lune

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**4- Pleine Lune.**

****

Le matin arriva, un vendredi matin pluvieux.

Toute la loge de la Roseraie était un peu secoué… enfin pas beaucoup… Un élève s'était fait agresser la veille au soir alors qu'il revenait du réfectoire.

Dans une école comme Beauxbâtons, il n'est pas rare d'avoir des problèmes de ce genre. Même s'ils ne sont pas courant. Il est utopique de croire que l'on peut faire vivre sous le même toit, ensemble, 24 h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 près de 600 adolescents entre 11 et 18 ans sans qu'il n'y ait jamais de tension ou de conflit… Oui, des agressions et des règlements de compte il y en avait dans cette société en huis-clos… parfois prévisible, parfois non… Bien sûr de tel actes étaient sévèrement punis et combattus par l'administration mais ils avaient lieu.

Bref, cette nuit là, quelqu'un avait jeté un « Accios Luminarae » (sortilège de foudre) sur un élève de 5éme année. « _Quelqu'un _» car personne n'avait vu _qui_. En tout cas, la victime devrait rester un ou plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie pour soigner les brûlures occasionnées par le sort. Fort heureusement, les blessures n'étaient que superficielles… douloureuses mais superficielles.

Cette agression aurait sans doute moins fait de bruit si la victime pas été un certain Hugo Poilvair… Le Hugo qui, la veille, avait lancé l'épouvantar sur Alexandre Beaufils.

Bien sûr personne n'avait vu l'agresseur mais la coïncidence était étrange. Un nom était sur toutes les lèvres… un nom que l'on ne prononçait qu'a mi-voix au cas où… Le Corbeau.

Laïla fut très vite mise au courant. A peine levée, on l'avait regardée de loin, comme si elle avait une maladie étrange et contagieuse… une maladie nommé _famille_.

Pourtant quelque chose en elle refusait de faire le lien entre l'agression d'Hugo et Alexandre. Ça ne collait pas. Alex était un type bizarre et son jeu préféré était de faire peur aux autres mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'en serait pris physiquement à un élève. Avec lui tout n'était que du bluff, des apparences. Lancer un sort, comme ça, sur quelqu'un, ça ne collait pas… Surtout sans qu'on le voit, Alex n'était pas du genre à aimer la discrétion, il lui fallait un public. Ça ne collait vraiment pas… Et pourtant… _Pourtant_…

Halléndra et Cloé étaient du même avis que leur aînée, ça ne collait pas. Elles connaissaient le jeune homme depuis l'enfance, elles savaient qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche (enfin façon de parler car il n'aimait pas les mouches et s'en prenait à elle à grand coup d'insecticide)… Certes il méprisait ses semblables mais de là à passer aux actes… Oui c'était bizarre… Très bizarre.

L'incident occupa plus de la moitié des conversations des élèves attablées pour le petit déjeuner. A 7h16, lorsque le principal accusé fit son entrée dans le réfectoire, un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

Alexandre balaya la foule du regard et alla s'asseoir à une table isolé. De toute évidence, il n'était pas d'humeur très sociable ce matin, et puis, de toute façon, personne ne souhaitait l'avoir à sa table… Sauf, bien évidemment, les  trois filles de sa famille qui furent étonnée qu'il ne viennent pas les rejoindre comme d'habitude.

Laïla, que l'attitude de son cousin n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde, se leva et alla s'installer face à celui-ci. Le jeune homme se contenta de lever les yeux vers sa cousine.

- T'étais où hier soir ? demanda-t-elle brusquement face au mutisme d'Alex.

- Quelque part ! Répondit le jeune home d'une voix atone.

- J'm'en serais doutée ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Alors pourquoi le demander ? Répliqua Alexandre d'une voix sans timbre.

- Non, mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard reptilien à sa cousine. Malgré l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, Laïla eut un léger mouvement de recule. Alex eut un sourire laconique que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle remarqua alors que, mine de rien, toutes les tables à la ronde ne perdaient pas un mot, pas une attitude, de la conversation. Face à un tel auditoire, il était normal que le jeune homme ne veule rien dire, dans de tel circonstance plaider innocent n'avait aucune valeur.

Pourtant elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle prit une feuille et un crayon dans son sac.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça à Hugo ? » Griffonna-t-elle rapidement. 

Elle fit passer le message à son interlocuteur.

La question n'appelait qu'un « oui » ou un « non ». Laïla fut donc surprise de voir Alex, après un temps de réflexion, écrire plusieurs lignes. Le jeune homme, sa prose finie, se leva, donna le papier à sa cousine et partit.

Rapidement, la jeune fille déchiffra l'écriture tortueuse de son cousin.

« Ce que j'ai fait ou non n'a aucune importance car la majorité à toujours raison… même si elle a tord. Crois ce que tu pense être vrai ! »

La jeune fille avait envie de crier, c'était pas une réponse ça !

Autour d'elle plusieurs élèves essayèrent  discrètement de voir ce qui était écrit. Laïla plia la feuille et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle alla rejoindre sa place à la table de Cloé et d'Halléndra.

Elle fut accueillie par des regards interrogateurs et inquiets. La jeune fille donna le papier à sa sœur qui le lut en même temps qu'Halléndra. Ce fut alors un partage d'expression de surprise mêlée d'incompréhension silencieuse. Sigfrid vint aux nouvelles, après tout Alex était aussi son cousin, il le connaissait depuis toujours et lui aussi n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça. Syloé ne fit pas le déplacement, elle était déjà persuadée de la culpabilité de son cousin.

La lecture du message laissa Sigfrid perplexe.

« Crois ce que tu pense être vrai. »

Dans un accord silencieux, le groupe convint que c'était là une (malheureuse) coïncidence et que ce n'était pas Alexandre le coupable. Mais cela souleva un problème : _Qui avait fait ça alors_ ?

La question ricocha dans les têtes de Laïla, Cloé, Halléndra et Sigfrid. Leur instinct leur disait qu'ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais car de toutes évidences tout avait été fait pour qu'Alex soit accusé.

A 7h50, la cloche sonna pour dire aux élèves qu'ils avaient cinq minutes pour rejoindre leur classes avant le début des cours.

Ce vendredi matin là, la classe 6A commença par deux heures d'invocation. Il s'agissait d'un cours difficile qui nécessitait une très forte concentration. Les élèves eurent beaucoup de mal à parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit, l'ambiance  était trop tendue et électrique pour ce concentrer suffisamment.

On épia du coin de l'œil, nerveusement, le Corbeau. Celui-ci s'était isolé dans un coin de la salle et faisait ses essais comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait pas.

Cette situation perdura pendant le cours de latin qui suivit, ainsi que pendant le cours de symbolistique. Le seul moment de détente qu'eurent les élèves (comme le prof) fut quand Alexandre fut convoqué par Mr Geulais, le directeur adjoint.  Absolument rien ne filtra de l'entretien avec l'adjoint mais Alex revint environ une demi-heure plus tard. L'administration n'avait pas assez d'éléments à charge et de preuves pour sévir.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sur le même principe, Alex faisait comme si le monde n'existait pas et le monde le prenait pour un fou dangereux.

Ce soir là, le Corbeau n'alla pas hanter les couloirs. Il gagna sa chambre juste après le dîner et n'en sortit pas… au grand désespoir des garçons qui partageaient la-dite chambre.

La nuit passa et le samedi aussi. Alexandre fut plutôt discret… En fait comme tous les week-end, le jeune homme s'enferma dans l'une des salles de travail et n'en sortit que pour les repas.

Une autre nuit passa. N'ayant pratiquement pas vu la cause de leur tension, les esprits se calmèrent un peu.

Le retour d'Hugo, qui portait le bras en écharpe et une large compresse sur la joue, à la Loge le dimanche matin relança un peu d'huile sur le feu.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Alex, en dépit des conseils avisés (et envahissants) de Laïla et d'Halléndra, décida de rester dans la grande salle de la Roseraie. Les adolescents le prirent comme une provocation et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours éclata en une violente tempête.

Après coup, personne ne se souvint exactement comment cela avait commencé, mais une enquête fit apparaître qu'un groupe d'élèves excédés par la présence du Corbeau  avait lancé quelques remarques acerbes au sujet de l'épouvantar.

Un mot en appelant un autre, des élèves érigèrent un tribunal. Isabelle Maréchal, 5ème année, tint le rôle d'avocate de l'accusation. La jeune fille était réputée pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche et cette fois-ci elle ne mâcha pas ses mots. 

Elle était au milieu d'une virulente plaidoirie quand Alexandre, visiblement agacé par ce verbiage, se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il était assis.

L'assemblée eut un mouvement de recule. Isabelle resta figée et aphone. Le Corbeau, une expression froide et hautaine  sur le visage, se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles. »

Il balaya d'un regard indéchirable les élèves qui étaient tétanisés et attendaient la suite des événements avec inquiétude. Certains, revenant de leur première surprise, avaient saisi leur baguette.

Avant que quelqu'un lance un sort malheureux, Alex disparut hors de la loge.

Cette fois aussi il fallut quelques instants aux adolescents pour analyser qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant ce ne fut pas des exclamations de joie qui succédèrent à la prise de conscience mais une sorte de tremblement. Seule Mlle Maréchal ne semblait pas impressionnée. En fait, nul ne savait ce qui pouvait impressionner Isabelle, c'était dans sa nature, une vrai battante qui ne s'en laisse pas compter.

Alexandre ne réapparut pas ce soir là… ni au réfectoire… ni à la Loge. Les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient à circuler à ce propos. Où passait-il ses nuits ? Que faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas mourir de faim à sauter la moitié de ses repas comme il le faisait ? 

Mais l'école était immense et en dehors des elfes de maison, bien peu de personnes en connaissaient les coins et les recoins, alors comment savoir ?

Le lendemain matin arriva. Il s'agissait du lundi 29 novembre. Le temps était un peu gris, humide et froid.

Alexandre fut l'un des premiers à s'installer à la table du petit déjeuner. Il était tout juste 7h et les portes du réfectoire venaient à peine d'être ouvertes.

Les élèves, au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée, jetèrent des regards suspicieux au jeune homme avant d'aller coloniser les tables les plus éloignées possible du Corbeau.

A 7h13, Alexandre fut rejoint par une Cloé pas très réveillée. La jeune fille, après un bonjour tout juste murmuré, tendit un paquet recouvert de papier multicolore à son cousin.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Le jeune homme prit le paquet et remercia sa cousine d'un sourire. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Avec précaution il défit l'emballage. Une boite en laque de Perse apparut, elle contenait des lentilles d'astronomie. Alex manipula délicatement les fragiles pièces de verre incurvées en remerciant Cloé. Bien qu'un peu désuet, le cadeau semblait lui plaire. Il faut dire que la jeune fille n'avait pas pris beaucoup de risque, l'astronomie était l'un des vis cachés du jeune homme. (Hé oui ! Terroriser les gens n'était pas la seule passion d'Alex, mais peu de gens le savait)

Alors que d'un œil d'expert il contemplait ce matériel tout neuf, Laïla fit son apparition. Suivant le même protocole que sa sœur, elle  tendit  un paquet à son cousin. Il s'agissait aussi d'une boite en laque contenant des lentilles. Les deux adolescentes s'étaient concertées et s'étaient partagées la gamme de lentilles d'optique, tout en faisant attention à ne pas offrir celle que le jeune homme avait déjà.

Vers 7h20, Halléndra arriva. Ce matin là, elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur… de très mauvaise humeur même. Elle ne dit bonjour à personne et s'assit brutalement  à sa place habituelle. Avisant les deux boites de laque, elle sortit à son tour un paquet de son sac et le tendit à Alexandre avec un « joyeux anniversaire » un peu sec auquel elle ajouta un « de la part de mes parents et moi ! » tout aussi aride.

Alex ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet. A l'intérieur d'une boite anti-choc, il trouva un objet  en cuivre  d'allure étrange. Le jeune homme sortit la chose de la boite et la déplia soigneusement. Le néophyte que vous êtes n'aurait vu qu'un assemblage de cercles et de tiges métalliques gravés de signes cabalistiques, mais un œil d'expert vous aurait permis de reconnaître un Compas Magique de Döpler. (Outil complexe et subtil d'utilisation intervenant dans l'étude des astres binaires.) Alex contempla l'objet avec une expression émerveillée de petit garçon qui découvre ses jouets le matin de Noël. Cette expression était en total désaccord avec le look de vampire du jeune homme ce qui lui donnait un aspect un tantinet ridicule.

Du fond de la boite, Il sortit la carte d'anniversaire où sa marraine avait écrit un petit message. La lecture de celui-ci lui apprit que le compas ferait aussi office de cadeau de Noël. Hé oui, les compas de Döpler sont des objets plutôt onéreux alors il faut faire des concessions.

Pour compléter la séance « recevons des cadeaux car aujourd'hui j'ai 16ans », un hibou vint livrer une épaisse enveloppe de la part de Mr Bastien Beaufils et Mme Martha D'Alembert. L'enveloppe contenait, en plus d'une lettre, une boite plate et de la taille d'une main. A l'intérieur il y avait une plaque métallique argentée gravée de runes. 

Une tablette de Thõrd !

Pauvre petit lecteur, vous qui n'y connaissez rien en astronomie magique n'avez sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une  tablette de Thõrd. En fait cette plaque sert à calculer, plus rapidement et plus précisément que n'importe quel ordinateur, les coordonnées ainsi que la déclinaison des objets stellaires. Il s'agit de l'accessoire IN-DIS-PEN-SA-BLE pour passer de l'amateurisme à l'astronomie de haut niveau.

Alexandre lut rapidement la lettre qui accompagnait le présent et retourna à ses nouveaux jouets.

Cette année, comme d'habitude, il avait été  très gâté.

Laïla et Cloé regardèrent, d'un œil amusé, leur cousin faire mu-muse avec ses nouveaux joujoux. Les autres élèves le regardaient faire avec une pointe de méfiance. Halléndra, quant à elle, était plongée dans une profonde méditation sur  fond de bol de lait, tout en elle disait qu'aujourd'hui elle s'était levée du pied gauche et qu'il ne faudrait pas la chercher.

A 7h30 très exactement, la toute dernière édition de l'écho de la Roseraie  apparut sur les tables. (Vive les elfes de maison !) Alexandre, d'excellente humeur à présent, attrapa un exemplaire dont l'encre n'était pas tout à fait sèche.

A la une on parlait de l'agression de Hugo, mais le jeune homme ne s'y attarda pas, il alla directement à la fin où Mala Bêlplume rédigeait une chronique sur les personnages et les célébrités qui avait marqué l'Histoire de Beauxbâtons. En voyant le sujet de la semaine, Alexandre eut un petit sourire narquois.

Intriguée, Laïla attrapa aussi un exemplaire. Elle pâlit légèrement en voyant le nom de la célébrité du jour. Après avoir lut quelques lignes de l'article, elle jeta un regard inquiet à Halléndra et un regard réprobateur à son cousin sachant que celui-ci ne pourrait pas résister à faire une réflexion à ce sujet.

Sentant des regards se poser sur elle, Halléndra releva la tête de son petit déjeuner. Voyant que ce soudain intérêt pour sa personne était lié au journal, elle en prit un exemplaire à son tour. A la vu de l'article de Mala Bêlplume elle devint livide.

« Ho non ! Ça va pas recommencer… » S'écria-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir et d'agacement dues à la mauvaise humeur.

Cloé, qui ne s'intéressait pas tellement au journal d'habitude, faillit s'étouffer en lisant l'intitulé de l'article en question.

« **Le Serpent à Sornette** … _Ou : tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Esméralda Pyvert__»_

La suite de l'article, parfaitement objectif soit dit en passant, apprit à Cloé que Mala avait fait une biographie très documenté sur la célèbre journaliste de l'Echo de la Roseraie.

Cet article ne mit pas Halléndra de meilleur humeur qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lors de son arrivée à Beauxbâtons, l'adolescente avait subi beaucoup de moqueries et de méchancetés à cause de la réputation de sa mère. Il avait fallu presque un an pour que ces réflexions perdent leur virulence… et voilà que cet article allait relancer cette machine infernale.

A la tête que faisait Halléndra, il était évident que la première personne qui tenterait une réflexion sur le sujet serait foudroyée sur place avant même d'avoir terminer sa phrase.

Laïla et Cloé se tournèrent vers leur cousin, au sourire de celui-ci elles comprirent qu'il allait tenté une petite phrase assassine dont il avait le secret.

Leur déduction fut rapidement confirmée.

Alexandre lut à haute voix l'un des paragraphes de l'article.

- Je préfère ne pas avoir de mère que d'en avoir une comme ça ! Conclut-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres

- Je préfère en avoir une comme ça que d'en avoir une qui s'est suicidée quand j'avais 3 ans !

La réponse d'Halléndra avait éclaté comme un coup de tonnerre. Autour de la table, les convives s'étaient figés sur place. Alexandre prit une teinte cadavérique et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Au moins ça venait du cœur ! » Finit par dire le jeune homme d'une voix glaciale.  Une ombre passa sur son visage. Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Sans un mot, il se leva, ramassa ses paquets et sortit.

Les autres élèves avaient entendu la scène et le virent s'éloigner en se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi la fuite plutôt que la riposte.

Laïla et Cloé voulurent faire la moral à Halléndra, car même si Alex y était allé un peu fort, cette réplique était un coup bas cruel. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de verbaliser leur reproche, Halléndra était devenue pâle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses mots avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra douloureusement. Après la lettre et l'épouvantar, Alexandre n'avait pas mérité qu'on en rajoute… surtout le jour de son anniversaire. 

Une chape de silence tomba sur la table. 

Un peu plus tard, un nouvel événement vint troubler les esprits, plus important que la prise de bec entre la Corbeau et Halléndra… Enfin il ne s'agissait pas de l'événement en lui-même mais l'annonce qu'il avait eu lieu.

La rumeur sembla venir de partout à la fois, comme une marée déferlante. Par la suite le personnel chargé de l'enquête eut beaucoup de mal à déterminer qui avait apporté la nouvelle. D'après leur conclusion, il s'agissait de Claes Kienholz, Nam Boisrond et Théo Signac.

En tous cas ce n'est pas par eux que la famille Beaufils et Mlle Pyvert-Percevault furent mises au courant. Personne n'osa aller leur dire directement. En fin de compte, c'est Sigfrid qui fit l'annonce à ses sœurs.

Isabelle Maréchal était à l'infirmerie, elle s'était fait agresser alors qu'elle allait prêter main forte à l'impression du journal, vers 6h du matin.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ceci n'avait pas eu lieu dans la Loge mais dans le premier sous-sol du bâtiment C. (les presses étant situées au 2ème sous-sol du même bâtiment)

La question de qui avait fait ça ne se posa même pas tellement la culpabilité du Corbeau était évidente. Isabelle ne s'en était-elle pas prise à lui la veille ? Ne l'avait-il pas menacée en lui disant de surveiller ses paroles ? Pourtant la rumeur disait qu'Isabelle n'avait pas identifié son agresseur.

Par contre, ce qui était au cœur des conversations c'était la question de ce qu'on lui avait fait. En effet cette information était confuse et les choses les plus folles commençaient à circuler. A en croire les rumeurs les moins graves, la jeune fille s'était faite coincé dans le couloir du premier sous-sol et, sans l'arrivée d'un élève, sa vertu n'aurait été plus qu'un souvenir.

Par une amie de la victime, on apprit finalement que Mlle Maréchal, quoique sous le choc et à moitié hystérique, n'avait rien.

A la table de Laïla c'était la consternation. Que Hugo se fasse agresser juste après avoir eut des problèmes avec Alexandre pouvait encore passer pour une coïncidence, mais qu'Isabelle se fasse agresser, elle aussi, après une altercation avec le jeune homme, c'était plus difficile à avaler.

Sigfrid refusa d'avaler pareil coïncidence, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement. L'Alexandre qu'il connaissait s'amusait à faire peur… jouait à l'épouvantail, mais on n'a jamais vu les épouvantails agresser les oiseaux. Mais les gens changent….

Cloé aussi avait du mal à avaler la coïncidence, d'autant que ce que l'on avait voulu faire à Isabelle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant une partie d'elle voulait encore croire en l'innocence de son cousin. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était perdue.

Laïla s'accrocha à l'idée de la terrible coïncidence mais un doute affreux l'assaillait, et si….

Seule Halléndra refusa tout net la culpabilité du jeune homme. Alex ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, JAMAIS ! 

La jeune fille se retrouva isolée dans son opinion, autour d'elle il n'y avait que doute et hostilité. Aux yeux de tous,  le Corbeau était coupable… sans preuves… sans témoins… sur les apparences.

Halléndra prit ses affaires et quitta le réfectoire. L'ambiance était trop électrique pour elle. Elle avait l'impression que les gens devenaient peu à peu fou, comme sous l'influence d'une pleine Lune maléfique.

« Crois ce que tu pense être vrai ! » Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire, croire… croire de toutes ses forces. 

Pourtant un horrible pressentiment l'assaillait, comme si le pire était encore à venir.


	5. les larmes d'un ange

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

Avertissement

Ce chapitre contient des passages susceptibles (pas que susceptibles d'ailleurs) de choquer la sensibilité des lecteurs

**__**

**5- Les larmes d'un Ange.**

****

****

Il faisait nuit depuis très longtemps quand  la jeune fille quitta la salle de l'observatoire d'Astronomie. Elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour finir ses cartes du ciel. A cette heure-ci, aucune chance de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs. _(ndla : L'observatoire d'Astronomie est le seul endroit en dehors des loges où peuvent se rendre les élèves après 21h, et cela à condition de se signaler  auprès du Maître de Loge qui est libre de venir vérifier à tous moment.)_

Un message en provenance des Loges était apparu un peu plus tôt sur le tableau de liaison inter-salle (Il s'agit d'un système très pratique pour faire passer les informations plus vite que leur ombre. Il suffit d'inscrire quelque chose sur le panneau principal situé dans les loges pour que cela s'affiche dans toutes les salles.) Le message de ce soir là était très court : 

« _Le Corbeau a disparu. Attention à vous !_ »

Décidément ce lundi 29 novembre avait mal commencé et menaçait de finir tout pareil.

Ce matin là, Isabelle Maréchal avait été agressée et le suspect numéro 1 avait été mis en isolement toute la matinée mais, face au manque de preuves, l'administration n'eut d'autre choix que de le relâcher dans le courant de l'après midi. L'accueil qui avait alors été fait par les autre résidents de l'école au Corbeau avait été plus qu'hostile. Pourquoi le relâchait-on ? Manque de preuves ?! C'était ridicule, qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre que lui ?

Et voilà que ce soir il était lâché dans la nature sans que l'on sache où il était passé.

La jeune fille n'avait pas peur… pas elle… mais elle avait tout de même préféré passer par la Galerie des Fresques où les personnages peints sur les murs pourraient donner l'alerte en cas de problème.

Elle fut grandement surprise de découvrir les fresques vides de tout occupant et occupante … Etrange… Il faudrait qu'elle interroge l'auteur à ce propos.

Les pas de la demoiselle résonnèrent dans le couloir vide. A sa droite s'étalait le long ruban de la fresque de l'Apocalypse où aurait dû se trouver plusieurs centaines de personnages. Par moment, le paysage peint était coupé par de fines fenêtres en ogive. A sa gauche, il y avait les salles de symbolistique où était entreposé une masse à peine croyable de truc bizarre.

Quand elle atteignit  le centre de la galerie, ses pas se mirent à résonner étrangement. Elle s'immobilisa mais le bruit ne cessa pas. Ce n'était pas l'échos de ses pas qu'elle entendait mais ceux de quelqu'un derrière elle… d'un quelqu'un qui marchait d'un pas lent en faisant bien attention à faire claquer ses talons sur le dallage.

Au moment où elle se retourna, la lumière vacilla et s'éteignit. Ha ha ha ! Très drôle comme mise en scène. Elle attendait l'instigateur de cette farce le pied ferme, elle allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser (d'une manière certes brutale mais tout à fait direct et sans équivoque). 

L'écho des pas disparut. Un silence pesant s'installa. Les yeux de la jeune fille mettaient du temps à s'habituer à la maigre lueur que dispensaient les rares fenêtres. 

Elle attendit comme ça une minute… deux minutes… trois minutes…

« Très drôle ! S'exclama-t-elle agacée. Si je te mets la main dessus tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !! »

Elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'éclairage. Le peu de lumière dispensé par les fenêtres lui permettait tout juste de distinguer les silhouettes de ce qui l'entourait, et puis elle n'allait pas marcher dans le noir tout de même !

Elle venait  de lever sa baguette quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste devant elle. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, un coup sur son poignet lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol. Un bruit sec informa la jeune fille que l'on  venait d'envoyer le morceau de bois magique un peu plus loin dans le couloir à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, elle ne la retrouvait jamais.

D'instinct elle eut un mouvement de recule, mais pas assez rapide. La silhouette l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers elle. Dans un mouvement de défense, tout à fait légitime soit dit en passant, elle donna un grand coup à son agresseur avec le sac de cours qu'elle tenait à la main. Le garçon évita le coup et resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa victime. Un maigre rayon de lune précisa les contours de la silhouette comme une ombre chinoise et fit apparaître des reflets argentés sur sa veste. 

La jeune fille sentit son sac lui échapper des mains et l'entendit aller s'écraser un peu plus loin en répandant son contenu sur le sol. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus d'arme. Elle était pourtant bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle tenta une manœuvre plus direct et essaya le coup de self-défense dont lui avait parler margot. Le coup rata sa cible, le type en face d'elle avait anticipé le coup. Le garçon se prit tout de même de coup de genou dans le ventre. La surprise lui fit desserrer le poing. La jeune fille en profita pour tenter une manœuvre de fuite. 

Avant d'avoir réussit à échapper totalement à l'étreinte de son agresseur elle sentit qu'on lui jetait quelque chose au visage … une sorte de poudre. Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas que ses yeux se mirent à la brûler terriblement. Elle sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues et sa vue se brouiller. Avec la quasi obscurité, elle n'y voyait pratiquement plus rien. 

Cela ralentit sa fuite et permit au garçon de la rattraper. Elle poussa un cri strident qui résonna sous la voûte. Pour la faire taire il la projeta contre le mur. Le choc avec la paroi de pierre lui coupa le souffle. 

Pour empêcher sa victime de crier, il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Ecrasée contre le mur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger… plus respirer. Elle se débattit… en vain, elle était coincée. Elle sentit avec horreur son assaillant poser sa main libre sur sa poitrine. Elle eut un sursaut pour essayer de se dégager, la main sur sa bouche desserra légèrement son étreinte sans pour autant la libérer. Elle parvint à ouvrir la bouche et à  refermer ses dents sur la main de son agresseur. Elle serra jusqu'à  sentir le goût du sang.

Il la libéra.

L'instant de liberté ne dura pas. 

Un violent coup au visage  la fit chanceler. Un deuxième l'envoya percuter la porte de l'une des salles de symbolistique. Le battant tourna. Elle tomba. 

Dans la salle, grâce à de grandes fenêtres, il régnait une douce clarté. 

La jeune fille ne distinguait que de vague forme bleuté, ses yeux la brûlaient encore. Elle vit pourtant la sombre silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Elle recula tant bien que mal. Elle entendit la porte se refermer.

A présent elle pourrait crier autant qu'elle voudrait, personne ne l'entendrait, les murs médiévaux  de cette salle étaient beaucoup trop épais  pour laisser passer les sons.

En s'agrippant à une chaise, elle tenta de se relever. Elle eut des vertiges. L'ombre se rapprocha… s'agenouilla devant elle… Du fin fond de ses brumes oculaires, elle vit le médaillon doré gravé d'une rosace de son agresseur accrocher les rayons de lune. Une main rageuse l'agrippa et la plaqua au sol en serrant son poignet droit si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser. Toutes griffes dehors, elle se défendit avec sa main libre. 

Après une lutte acharnée, il attrapa le deuxième poignet de la jeune fille. Pour l'empêcher de s'en servir à nouveau, il le cogna violemment contre le sol.

… une fois…

… deux fois…

Le craquement la fit hurler de douleur. 

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, malgré la peur, elle refusa de se laisser faire… elle continua à défendre ce qui lui restait à défendre. 

Un frisson d'horreur la traversa quand elle sentit le corsage de son uniforme se déchirer. C'est avec une vague de dégoût qu'elle sentit les doigts de son agresseur sur sa peau. Cette main glissa lentement vers son cou et se mit à serrer. 

Elle suffoqua.

Ses forces déclinèrent.

Un voile sombre obscurcit sa vue déjà trouble.

Son esprit sombrait.

Et puis l'air revint, vif, brûlant, inespéré… Respirer… Respirer encore, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle hoqueta,  toussa et peina à reprendre son souffle. Son esprit revint des limbes et fut submergé par la réalité. Une vague d'horreur sans fond la frappa.

Il était en elle.

Elle hurla sa douleur…  hurla son dégoût… sa haine… 

Sa voix se brisa en un long sanglot. Elle pleura sur son corps meurtri, elle pleura sur son impuissance … pleura sur sa honte… sur ses rêves d'adolescente qui s'envolaient… sur son innocence si cruellement arrachée. 

Elle pleura d'un chagrin sans fin et sans espoir

*******

 Mme Hole monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Elle avait travaillé tard ce soir là. Et tout ça pour obtenir l'apparition, en fin d'invocation, d'un Brassicae… comme une débutante. Elle était furieuse. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle le renvoie dans son plan astral. Et bien évidemment impossible de mettre la main sur les pierres de Iovner qui sont indispensables pour se débarrasser de ces choses. Heureusement, elle savait où en trouver dans l'école en cette heure tardive… Il faudrait juste qu'elle pense à les remettre à leur place après.

Mme Hole était la professeur de démonologie de l'école. Certain d'entre vous l'ont connu quand elle s'appelait encore Mlle Mignère. Depuis elle s'était mariée à Mr Etan Hole le professeur d'invocation qui avait remplacé Mme Monsoveur.  C'était un mariage très heureux qui avait donné naissance à deux charmants bambins dont le plus âgée avait 8 ans. 

On comprend donc pourquoi Mme Hole était pressée de se débarrasser du Brassicae et de rentrer chez elle.

En entrant dans le couloir du 4ème étages du bâtiment B, elle put constater que la lumière avait été (encore) sabotée. Ce genre de sabotage, c'était signé. Il allait  vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour que Monsieur Beaufils arrête de saboter le matériel. Mme Hole dut essayer quatre sortilèges de lumière avant de trouver celui qui alluma l'éclairage. 

La deuxième chose qu'elle constata fut le fait que la longue fresque de l'apocalypse était vide de ses personnages. Ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge l'auteur à ce sujet. 

La troisième chose qu'elle constata fut les objets éparpillés plus loin dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du contenu d'un sac de classe. Elle trouva la baguette magique en peu plus loin. Un frisson sinistre lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il fallait qu'il se soit passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'un sorcier abandonne sa baguette de la sorte. 

Les chaussures de la professeur crissèrent sur le sol. La femme se pencha pour en comprendre la raison. Elle remarqua alors la poudre de couleur ocre qui formait d'étrange traînée sur le dallage. A l'odeur, elle reconnut la poudre de self-défense que l'on trouve dans le commerce. Très efficace pour aveugler l'agresseur…

Mme Hole se redressa brusquement en percevant, du coin de l'œil, un mouvement. Cela venait de la fresque. 

A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait un séraphin. Celui-ci tourna un visage triste vers elle et d'un geste lent de majesté lui indiqua la porte qui lui faisait face. 

La professeur n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications (de toute façon le séraphin ne lui en aurait pas donné), elle se dirigea rapidement vers  la pièce qui lui était indiquée. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit avec horreur le corps gisant d'une élève. Elle fut frappée de stupeur par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle… 

En tant que démonologue, elle était connue pour son sang froid alors elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle se précipita vers la victime.

Vivante… elle était vivante… Oui vivante mais dans quel état… Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'avait subit cette élève. Les ecchymoses, les vêtements déchirés témoignaient du cauchemar de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Mme Hole contacta l'infirmerie à l'aide du miroir d'Iris qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Elle exprima l'urgence et la gravité de la situation sans pour autant donner de détail, la nouvelle circulerait bien assez vite comme ça. _(ndla :_ _les miroirs d'Iris sont des moyens rapides et efficaces pour entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, un peu comme un téléphone portable chez les moldus)_

Maintenant il allait falloir attendre.

Il est toujours long d'attendre  quand on attend les secours. Pour se rassurer elle-même autant que pour rassurer la victime, La femme adressa des mots de consolation à la jeune fille. Celle-ci réagit au son de la voix du professeur et ouvrit les yeux, elle voulut dire quelque chose mais  les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille retomba dans l'inconscience.

Mon Dieu, quel monstre pouvait avoir fait ça ? La question à peine formée trouva sa réponse, la mise en scène avait été signée, comment douter… 

D'une voix un peu cassée par la colère et l'horreur, Mme Hole s'adressa à nouveau à la jeune fille.

« On punira celui qui t'as fait ça… il aura ce qu'il mérite… je te le promet Halléndra ! »


	6. inter chapitre1

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**-Inter-chapitre –**

****

_« Lettre à Alexandre »__   extrait 1…_

« Mon cher Alex… Mon fils… mon unique enfant…

Le temps sera passé quand tu auras cette lettre, je le sais. Martha mettra des années à te la donner, je le sais. Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est combien de temps se sera écoulé… 10 ans ? 15 ? plus ?  J'aurais aimé être là, te voir grandir, voir ce que les ans ont fait de toi, savoir qui tu es.

Mais je ne le suis pas, je ne le sais pas.

Aujourd'hui il fait si beau, tu joues dans le jardin avec tes cousins dans l'insouciance du mal qu'un jour ils te feront, du mal que tu leur feras… Peut-être est-il trop tard pour te prévenir mais ça aussi je le sais… Je sais beaucoup de chose… Je sais que tu seras seul, détesté, alors pense toujours à toi car personne d'autre ne le fera à ta place, n'écoute pas les autres, fais tes propres choix en bien ou en mal,  ne laisse pas tes sentiments au font de toi,    

… soit libre… 

Demain je ne serais plus là, le temps est venu pour moi de partir. C'est mon choix, le seul… ce n'est pas la meilleur solution je le sais… je n'en ai pas trouver d'autre.  

Beaucoup de chose sont à dire, à expliquer et je ne sais pas ce que tu sais déjà, ce que l'on t'as dit de vrai et de faux, ce que l'on ne t'as pas dit… Peut-être devrais-je tout reprendre depuis le début, mais c'est le livre d'une vie et le temps m'est compté. 

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te conter ce qui c'est passé, pour te raconter cette triste histoire où le dernier acte n'est pas encore joué car c'est à toi de l'écrire.

Tu t'apprête  à ouvrir la boite de Pandore et découvrir que l'espoir n'existe pas.

Il était une fois la Source…

[…] »


	7. étoiles de novembre

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**6- Etoiles de Novembre.**

****

****

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est pas toi qui a fait ça… DIS LE MOI ! »

La voix de Laïla résonna dans le silence, l'écho de ses mots se répercutèrent le long de la voûte, le long des murs, volant au-dessus des têtes de la foule assemblée dans l'atrium.

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil ? N'y a-t-il que le mal en toi. COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE ÇA ? »

Les cris de la jeune fille cessèrent, sa voix s'était brisée.

Il était 5h23 du matin, l'école entière avait été réveillée par la rumeur et cela avait provoqué un ouragan d'horreur dans les esprits. Pourtant bien peu d'informations circulaient… Qui… Où… et très vaguement quoi… Nul ne savait, en dehors de quelques rares personnes, la sauvagerie de l'agression, ni l'état de la victime. 

A cette heure, Alexandre Beaufils  était emmené, sous bonne escorte et privé de sa baguette magique, chez la directrice puis en isolement.

Les élèves s'étaient agglutinés sur son passage avec la curiosité morbide de voir le monstre qui, cette nuit, avait semé le mal dans l'école payer pour ses crimes. Au fur et à mesure que le Corbeau avançait la foule s'écartait de peur que l'être immonde qui se tenait là ne souille leur belle âme pure. 

L'intervention de Laïla fut la seule. Même privé de sa baguette, le Corbeau faisait peur.

L'écho de la voix de la jeune fille résonna un long moment dans l'atrium. Alexandre ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que les professeurs l'avaient trouvé. Son visage était pâle comme la mort. Le bleu de ses yeux s'était assombri, loin au fond de son regard dansait l'éclat de la haine et de la colère contenu, une lueur de mort. Sa démarcha souple et nerveuse faisait penser à la démarche d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer.

Quand le silence retomba, il eut un geste imperceptible, un geste qui fit frissonner l'assemblée et se lever les baguettes de son escorte, il ouvrit et referma ses mains dans le vide, il serra si fort les poings que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent, si fort que ses phalanges semblaient vouloir se briser sous la pression.

Il ne passa rien. 

L'escorte reprit sa marche silencieuse sous les regards haineux et voyeur de dizaine et dizaine de personnes

Parmi la foule, certains élèves tenaient leur baguette serrée dans leur main. Dans leur regard on pouvait lire la haine, le dégoût et le désire de faire payer le mal qu'avait subi leur camarade. Seul la présence de l'escorte les retenait d'exprimer leur rage et d'appliquer la loi du Talion. Les professeurs qui encadraient le Corbeau étaient parfaitement conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement là pour empêcher celui-ci de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, mais aussi pour empêcher qu'il soit lynché par les autres élèves.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au Bâtiment A où se trouvait l'administration et l'infirmerie et  dont l'accès avait été interdit aux élèves.

L'écho de leurs pas résonnait durement, les couloirs étaient déserts, il faisait froid.

Ils approchait du secrétariat quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit. Quatre personnes en sortirent. L'une d'elle était  Mme Pinsèke, la directrice. Avec elle, il y avait un couple. L'homme, le teint pâle,  soutenait sa femme, celle-ci livide était agitée de petits tremblements. La quatrième personne était un homme plutôt grand, son visage exprimait une colère difficilement contenue. 

Les deux groupes s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autres. Alexandre se raidit et attendit que la tempête déferle sur lui. 

La femme jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension, d'horreur et de dégoût à l'adolescent. L'homme pâle passa le bras autour des épaules de sa femme en signe protecteur et lança un regard haineux en direction d'Alexandre. 

L'homme  plutôt grand se détacha du  groupe et s'approcha du jeune homme, de son fils. L'expression de fureur qu'affichait son visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Les professeurs préférèrent s'écarter de la scène.

Le coup claqua comme la foudre.  Alex eut tout juste le temps de se redresser qu'un deuxième choc le fit vacillé. Le dessin de la main qui venait de frapper laissa une marque rouge sur la joue de l'adolescent, comme une étrange fleur écarlate.

« Mr Beaufils !  Aussi légitime et compréhensible puisse être votre courroux, je ne peux vous laisser agir de la sorte ! » Intervient la directrice d'une voix sèche.

Bastien se détourna de son fils sans un mot, son regard était sans équivoque. Il venait de rayer Alex de sa vie. Il y a des choses impardonnables, et le viol d'une gamine de 13 ans en faisait partie. 

Il alla rejoindre Esmé et Alan, les parents d'Halléndra. Ceux-ci regardaient Alexandre et ne voyaient plus en lui que la bête immonde qui s'en était pris à leur enfant… 

Alexandre vit sa famille lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner. Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa joue meurtrie. Le bleu de ses yeux s'éclaircit. Plus rien n'y brillait, ni en bien ni en mal. D'un regard vide il semblait fixer quelque chose que lui seul voyait. Sa lèvre trembla légèrement. Puis comme sous l'effet d'un vent glacé, son visage prit une expression dur. Un regard froid et sombre apparut au fond de ses yeux. Tout en lui sentait la détermination de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Cela effraya les personnes qui étaient à côté de lui.

« Quant à vous, Monsieur, dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Le somma sèchement la directrice.

***

A l'infirmerie, Halléndra gisait dans un profond sommeil.

Tout le monde attendait nerveusement son réveil. Son témoignage était capital pour faire condamner  son agresseur car, comme dans les agressions précédentes, il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve sur l'identité de celui qui avait fait ça. L'agresseur avait même pousser le vis jusqu'à ne pas utiliser de magie. (_ndla : la magie de chaque individu est unique, et chaque sort laisse une marque un peu comme une empreint digitale.)_

Comme la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller de si tôt, le personnel médical avait exigé l'intervention d'un équipe d'expert extérieur capable d'identifier un individu autrement que par leur magie. Il s'agissait de techniques moldus qui fonctionnaient, paraît-il, très bien. Mais voilà, cela impliquait de faire venir des gens extérieurs à l'établissement et de surcroît  moldus dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'obtention des autorisations allait mettre un temps fou car cela était soumis à décision ministérielle.  Il faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours.

Pendant ce temps, Mr Alexandre Beaufils fut mis en isolement dans l'une des chambres sécurisées situées au dernier étage du bâtiment A. 

La pièce dans laquelle il fut enfermé n'avait pas de fenêtre et la lumière était due à un sortilège. Pour meuble il y avait une table, une chaise et un lit. Sur la table, il y avait un paquet de feuille, de l'encre et deux plumes, sans doute au cas où l'accuser souhaiterait passer aux aveux ou écrire son testament. Il n'y avait pas d'anti-sort dans la pièce car l'élève, priver de sa baguette, n'était pas sensé pouvoir utiliser la magie.

Alexandre vit la porte se refermer sur lui, raide de dignité il ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

Le jeune homme resta enfermer là-dedans pendant toute la journée sans que personne ne le dérange. Au soir, son repas apparut sur la table grâce à la magie des elfes. Quand les elfes récupérèrent le plateau, ils découvrirent que le prisonnier n'y avait pas touché.

La nuit fut froide et longue pour tous le monde.

Le plateau du petit déjeuner revint lui-aussi de la cellule sans avoir été touché. Comme cela faisait deux jours que le jeune homme n'avait pas pris de repas, les elfes s'inquiétèrent, que se passait-il dans la cellule ?  Mais personne ne les écouta … On n'écoute jamais les elfes, on fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Tant qu'ils travaillent, ce qu'ils disent, font ou pensent n'intéresse pas les sorciers…

La matinée d'un nouveau jour débuta et s'acheva dans une étrange fébrilité, chacun s'efforçant de reprendre une vie normal sans pour autant être capable de détourner ses pensées de l'événement sordide si proche d'eux.

Le plateau du déjeuner revint vide au grand soulagement des elfes qui avaient cru un moment que quelque chose de grave s'était produit entre les quatre murs de la chambre d'isolement où personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis la veille au matin. 

Le début de l'après midi s'écoula sans apporter quoique ce soit de neuf. Halléndra dormait toujours, les autorisations n'arrivaient toujours pas et l'ambiance dans l'école était tendue.

Vers 16h (à 15h 58min 15secondes et 78 centièmes si on veut être exacte) un événement vint perturber cette belle ordonnance des choses. Mme Martha D'Alembert fit son entrée en scène.

La femme, d'un certain âge à présent,  utilisa toute sa connaissance du règlement de l'école et de la législation pour faire sortir son petit neveux d'isolement. En effet, il était écrire noir sur blanc dans les documents officiels que nul ne pouvait être tenu en isolement plus de 24 heures si aucune preuve ne venait attester sa culpabilité.

Mme Pinsèke ne comprit pas tout d'abord pourquoi cette femme tenait tellement à faire libérer son petit neveu alors que le reste de la famille du jeune homme s'était lavé les mains de son sort.

- Il faut que vous compreniez, madame, que nous agissons dans l'intérêt des élèves. Nous devons veiller à la sécurité de chacun, le laisser aller et venir librement dans l'école serait  exposer chacun à un danger bien trop grand. D'une part, il y a toujours un risque qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à quelqu'un et, d'autre part, les élèves pourraient être tentés de faire justice eux-même. Intervint une nouvelle fois la directrice.

- Certes votre point de vu est légitime et tout à fait sensé, pourtant l'isolement ne le protégera pas de lui-même. (Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Martha.) Et je ne pense pas que l'isolement lui permet de prendre conscience de ses actes. Je ne vous demande pas de lui rendre sa baguette, ni de le laisser libre de ses mouvements, je vous de demande qu'il puisse se confronter au résultat de ce qu'il a fait. Il faut qu'il assume ses actes. Acheva le voix sèche et sévère de l'ancienne maître chevalier.

La directrice était devenue blême. Ce que cette femme était venue faire ici, ce n'était pas aidé un membre de sa famille, mais lui infliger une punition terrible, celle de le confronter chaque minute de sa vie à la haine et la violence des autres. Avec le contexte actuel, cela sonnait comme un condamnation à mort, les élèves allaient faire justice eux-même et  personne ne pourrait intervenir. 

Malgré toutes ses réticences, Mme Pinsèke dut faire relâcher Mr Beaufils de son isolement. Les menaces qu'avait fait Mme D'Alembert était bien réel, l'école n'avait pas le droit de garder un élève plus de 24h en isolement sans preuves, et des preuves ils n'en avaient pas. Elle décida néanmoins que le jeune homme ne récupérerait pas sa baguette et qu'il n'aurait pas l'autorisation de se déplacer seul.

La nouvelle Choqua énormément les personnes vivants dans l'école. Un immense sentiment d'injustice les frappa de plein fouet. Cela venait autant des élèves que du personnel. La directrice dut déployer tout un arsenal répressif pour réussir à contenir la grogne ambiante et décourager les héros justiciers qui seraient tentés d'appliquer la loi du Talion.

A 17h09 Alexandre sortit de la chambre d'isolement où il venait de passer près de 36h.  

En ouvrant la porte de la cellule une odeur métallique  surprit beaucoup les personnes venues libérer le prisonnier. Le sol était barbouillée de craie, de toute évidence il s'agissait d'un motif que l'on avait tenté d'effacer. Des feuilles recouvertes de signes, de motifs et autres écritures cabalistiques traînaient un peu partout. Le jeune homme en lui-même avait les traits tirés et avait considérablement maigri… Comment avait-il put maigrir autant en si peu de temps ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant son isolement ? Que signifiait tous ces signes ?

La directrice comprit alors ce qu'avait voulut dire Mme D'Alembert par « l'isolement ne le protégera pas de lui-même ». Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire de la magie sans baguette ou autre médiateur magique. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, il faudrait qu'elle vérifie le dossier du jeune homme.

Alexandre, libre, se rendit en premier lieu à sa loge où il fut accueilli par les regards haineux de ses camarades de classe. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, juste ce qu'il faut pour prendre une enveloppe jaunie dans son armoire. 

Avec la froide escorte qui lui était allouée, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, personne n'ayant de motif légitime à s'opposer au fait qu'il se rende là-bas, même si on se demandait bien se qu'il allait y faire. 

Son entrée dans l'immense et célèbre bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons ne passa pas inaperçu, une chape de silence hostile s'abattit sur les élèves qui travaillaient là, certains prirent leurs affaires et sortirent, d'autres tentèrent de replonger dans leurs livres comme s'il s'agissait d'œillères. 

Alex,  d'un pas décidé, remonta l'allée centrale, tourna dans les allées F, se faufila entre plusieurs rayonnages, tourna à gauche… à droite… et disparut. 

Ce fut alors un peu la panique dans le bibliothèque. Mme Valériane (qui s'appelait Mlle Renault avant son mariage) était furieuse. Elle dit ses quatre vérités au pauvre type qui était chargé de surveiller le Corbeau, comment avait-il pu le laisser se rendre dans la zone à l'extrême sud de la bibliothèque, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que la trop grande densité de magie contenue dans les livres avait créé un vortex spatial où on disparaissait très facilement. La bibliothécaire fulminait, non seulement elle avait un psychopathe dans sa belle bibliothèque mais en plus elle ne savait pas où il était, ni comment le faire revenir.

Remettre la main sur Alex fut le grand casse tête de la soirée. En théorie quand quelqu'un se perd dans cette zone de rayonnage, il suffit d'attendre un ou deux jours pour le voir en sortir tout seul. Mais, là, cela signifiait  laisser le jeune homme sans surveillance pendant un temps indéterminé, ce qui ne plaisait à personne. 

C'est Mme Pinsèke qui eut le dernier mot. La bibliothèque possédait une  sécurité à toute épreuve (avec toute la magie contenu dans les livres, il valait mieux) impossible d'y entrer ou d'en sortir lorsque les portes étaient closes et le portauloin retirés. De plus le jeune homme n'avait pas de baguette, il fut donc décider qu'il resterait là pour la nuit et que le lendemain on surveillerait sa réapparition hors du vortex.

A la fermeture, Mme Valériane retira soigneusement le portauloin et ferma consciencieusement la porte à l'aide de verrous magiques inviolables. 

Le Corbeau était à présent enfermé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Pourtant une chose chiffonna l'esprit de la directrice, pourquoi Alexandre s'était-il rendu là-bas ? Il ne s'y était pas perdu par hasard, que cherchait-il ? Comment savoir ?

 Elle eut un étrange pressentiment… Celui d'avoir commis une grosse erreur mais ce qui était fait était fait. L'avenir donnerait son verdict. 

Le silence de la nuit tomba sur l'école. Loin dans le ciel, les étoiles de novembre brillaient d'un éclat étrange, comme annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle. L'une d'elle scintilla une dernière fois  et s'éteignît en silence sans que personne y face attention.


	8. inter chapitre2

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**-Inter-chapitre –**

****

_« Lettre à Alexandre »__   extrait 2…_

« […]

Demain, je partirais dans l'astral avec la Source, là-bas elle ne fera plus de mal. La-bas elle reprendra sa forme originelle. Là-bas, tant que mon esprit la gardera, nul ne pourra la récupérer sans mon consentement. Là-bas je serais prisonnière de ma tâche, je serais seule… 

Demain mon cœur ralentira jusqu'à s'arrêter et mon corps mourra mais mon esprit restera à errer dans les limbes et  ne pourra connaître le repos.

Demain …

Pourtant il reste encore un chapitre à écrire à cette histoire, celui qui me libèrera de ma tâche et mettra un point final à cette tragédie. Le chapitre que je ne peux écrire de mes mains, l'écriras-tu ? 

Je te demande beaucoup alors que je n'ai rien à te donner… 

M'aideras-tu alors que je t'ai abandonn ?

Me libéreras-tu de ma prison ?

Le choix que tu as à faire n'est pas facile, ça aussi je le sais, car si tu joues la dernière scène alors celle-ci te changeras, un monde étrange s'ouvrira à toi, un monde dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Un monde qui te tendra les bras… un monde constitué d'Ombres…

Si, malgré tout le mal que je t'aurais fait pas mon absence, tu décide de jouer le dernier acte alors les mots que tu auras à jouer sont déjà écrit, ils attendent l'acteur qui leur donnera vie. Ils dorment bien sagement dans les rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque. Ils espèrent la nuit où l'on aura besoin d'eux, la nuit où l'on t'indiquera leur Refuge, la nuit où il te faudra suivre le Chat-Noir…

[…] »


	9. Lumière et Ombre

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**7- Lumière et Ombre.**

****

****

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment. Dehors un vent froid venant de la mer sifflait dans les squelettes des arbres sans feuilles. Le clair de lune inondait le paysage d'une lumière bleu-argenté. 

Le silence avait recouvert le monde de ses plis feutrés.  Rien ne bougeait. 

L'école, prisonnière des filets de Morphée, était paralysée dans la torpeur du sommeil. 

Les fenêtres aux petites vitres en forme de losange de la bibliothèque  dispensaient une lumière sombre et  timide. Celle-ci n'osait pas s'avancer plus loin que les premiers rayonnages car, là-bas, dans les zones les plus éloignés vivait une autre lumière, celle émise par les livres de magie.

La grande bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons offrait la nuit un spectacle fascinant et terrifiant à la fois, de partout s'élevait l'étrange lueur de la magie accumulée dans les livres, une phosphorescence au reflet d'arc-en-ciel et d'octarine, une lumière dont la densité ne lui permettait pas de s'élever dans les airs et d'atteindre les voûtes… Un brouillard lumineux… Une lumière morte qui n'éclairait pas.

Un bruissement de papier… la couverture d'un livre qui claque … quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol dans un bruit mate… une bruit sec d'un objet dur qui tape sur du bois. 

Lentement une ombre émergea de l'océan phosphorescent par-dessus les rayonnages. Elle s'agita et se déplia. Une silhouette sombre se découpa dans la lueur de la magie amassée. Elle resta immobile à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Autour il n'y avait que cette étrange clarté qui s'étalait comme une tapis aux reflets changeants. Les étagères marquaient de longues entailles plus sombre. Là-bas, au cœur de la zone à l'extrême sud de la bibliothèque un éclair d'octarine serpentait comme mu par une volonté propre. 

Partout ailleurs, le noir du néant enveloppait tout, comme si les murs et le plafond n'avaient jamais existé… comme si le monde entier n'avait jamais existé. 

C'était une sensation enivrante et angoissante que celle de se retrouver là, tel un naufrager au milieu de d'un océan de lumière morte, seul rescapé d'un monde qui a sombré dans l'obscurité. 

La silhouette se replia et s'agenouilla. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, le déplia, le baigna dans le brouillard lumineux qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle resta là longtemps à contempler le papier que la phosphorescence refusait obstinément d'éclairer. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, la lettre fut soigneusement pliée et rangée. 

Ne sachant que faire Alexandre s'assit et attendit. 

Le temps s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe… le temps, dans cette atmosphère, chaque minute, chaque seconde s'écoulait plus lentement que de la mêlasse.

L'étagère étant suffisamment large pour cela, Alex s'allongea sur le dos dans le champ de lumière. Il contempla l'immensité sombre qui le surplombait. Cela semblait si loin et si proche. Avec un réflexe d'enfant, il tendit les mains vers l'obscurité comme pour la toucher. Ses mains à la peau lisse et  diaphane s'irisaient à la lueur des livres et  se découpaient sur le noir profond du plafond comme deux étoiles. Lentement il replia  ses doigts, emprisonnant l'ombre à l'intérieur de ses paumes. Une curiosité puérile lui fit vérifier si ses mains avaient capturé quelque chose. Il déplia ses doigts, paume vers lui, et vit la lueur en chasser l'ombre captive. 

Il resta un moment à contempler le réseau de lignes qui striaient le creux de ses mains. La lumière magique enlevait tout relief, lorsqu'il étirait les doigts les lignes de vie, de destin, de tête et de cœur disparaissaient rendant ses mains lisse comme celle des poupées de porcelaine. 

Le jeune homme se remit à scruter l'obscurité au-dessus de lui.

Lasse d'attendre il soupira. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait.

«… suivre le Chat-Noir… » murmura-t-il

Autour de lui, la brume de lumière était immobile, semblable à un linceul, elle recouvrait tout. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient noyés dans les ténèbres.

« … le Chat-Noir… » dit-il d'une voix presque silencieuse.

Quelque chose sembla bouger au-dessus de lui. Alexandre se redressa, se frotta les yeux et fixa son attention sur l'endroit où il avait perçus un mouvement. Quelque chose bougeait dans l'ombre du plafond… en fait, non, pas quelque chose dans l'ombre, c'était l'ombre elle-même qui semblait bouger. 

Comme dans un rêve halluciné, Alex vit l'ombre se déformer. Une partie s'en détacha et tomba au ralenti. D'abord de la forme d'une goutte d'eau cela prit une forme de plus en plus allongée et anguleuse. le jeune homme ne reconnut la forme en laquelle  s'était transformée la partie d'ombre seulement quand celle-ci atterrit silencieusement à quelques mètres de lui.

Un chat… Un chat noir aux yeux jaune.

Alexandre regarda l'animal qui s'approchait de lui. Il avait l'impression de nager en pleine fantasmagorie. Quel étrange rêve… Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de se réveiller, ce chat  né des ténèbres et tombé du plafond l'intriguait. 

Le chat s'arrêta à un mètre du jeune homme et s'assit. Il s'agissait d'un animal de grande taille aux formes anguleuses, sa ressemblance avec un lynx était frappante… oui… un lynx miniature. Mais ce qui frappa encore plus Alexandre, ce fut la couleur de l'animal. Certes il était noir, mais du noir comme ça il n'en avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas du noir par opposition au blanc, mais du noir par opposition à la lumière. Le corps de l'animal n'avait aucun relief, aucun reflet, aucune texture. C'était comme si on avait découpé une silhouette de chat dans la lumière. Une silhouette formé entièrement d'ombre avec deux yeux jaunes au regard intense et luisant. 

Plus Alex regardait cette étrange couleur, plus il se sentait attirer en avant, comme lorsque l'on regard le vide au bord d'une falaise. 

Il eut un vertige et se sentit tomber.

Il ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à l'étagère où il était assis. Son malaise s'apaisa.  Il avait l'impression d'avoir contemplé le néant et d'avoir faillit y tomber… non… en fait, quelque chose en lui y était tombé. 

«… suivre le Chat-Noir… »

La phrase de la lettre lui revint en tête. Le suivre…

Comme si l'animal avait lu dans ses pensées, Alex le vit se redresser sur ses longues pattes et s'éloigner en silence. Le jeune homme le suivit, il n'avait rien à perdre, que cela soit un rêve étrange ou la réalité.

Passant de rayonnage en rayonnage d'une manière parfois très téméraire et hasardeuse, ils se dirigèrent droit vers le centre de la zone à l'extrême sud de la bibliothèque. Ce fut un miracle si Alexandre ne tomba pas en chemin. Les étagères n'étaient pas toutes très stables et parfois très éloignées les unes des autres. Le chat, lui, léger comme une plume, bondissait de l'une à l'autre avec une agilité toute féline.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du centre de la zone, plus la brume lumineuse devenait épaisse. Alex frissonna quand un éclair d'octarine le frôla. 

Le chat finit par s'immobiliser et plonger dans la lumière. Alexandre s'immobilisa au même endroit,  contempla le sol en contre-bas et sauta à son tour.

En bas il put admirer des étagères recouvertes de livre ancien luisants de magie mais il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il ne vit pas trace du chat. Un mouvement au-dessus des étagères attira son attention, relevant la tête il vit l'animal le regarder  avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. 

Seul…

Alexandre n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait exactement… il regarda les livres, après tout autant aller jusqu'au bout des indications… 

« les mots sont écrits… »

Oui mais o ?

Il lut les couvertures une à une… de toutes évidences il était dans le section « livre avec des noms compliqués et indéchiffrables » 

Un espace entre deux épais volumes attira son regard. Il en sortit un cahier, pas très épais, une étiquette un peu jaune était collée sur la couverture. 

« Alice »

*******

Mme Pinsèke, accompagnée de Mme Valériane et de deux professeurs, procéda à l'ouverture de la bibliothèque à 7h 45 très exactement. Comme il faisait encore sombre dehors, les rayonnages de livres magiques luisaient toujours. 

Cette vue fit frissonner la directrice, elle n'aimait pas voir l'énergie magique produire ce genre de phénomène incontrôlable.

Elle entra la première dans la salle, non sans faire attention, après tout la personne que l'on avait enfermé là n'était pas de plus recommandable. La bibliothécaire la suivit à l'intérieur et lança le sort nécessaire à l'éclairage.

A l'intérieur tout étaient dans l'état exacte où on l'avait laissé la veille au soir. Même les livres les plus agressifs semblaient n'avoir pas bouger de la nuit. En fait cela était très étrange. Rien, absolument rien n'avait bougé. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, Mme Valériane n'avait encore jamais vu ça. En règle général, les livres profitaient de la nuit pour se battre entre-eux et elle, elle passait sa matinée à réparer ceux tombés au champ d'honneur.

La bibliothécaire alla inspecter le phénomène de plus près. 

Epatant, même cette sale petite teigne de « _Hades sum_ » (de Herodiant), ce fléau d'étagère,  était doux comme un agneau. D'expérience, elle savait que ce n'était pas la présence d'un élève durant la nuit qui intimidait les livres, surtout un élève sans baguette. En règle général cela avait même tendance à exciter les plus agressifs. Mais alors que c'était-il passer au cours de la nuit ? Quelque chose avait dû faire peur aux livres pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau comme ça ce matin. Mais de quoi pouvait bien avoir peur un livre de magie ? l'eau ? le feu ?… non, des livres comme « brasaeros » et « pyros del nora » étaient des incendiaires patentés, et des livres tel que « le déluge en 10 leçons » provoquaient régulièrement des inondations… 

Mais qu'est ce leur avait fait si peur ?

La bibliothécaire sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le Corbeau. Ainsi il était sorti du vortex.

D'instinct elle avait saisi sa baguette. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard méprisant et s'éloigna sans un mot. 

Il alla directement rejoindre Mme Pinsèke. Celle-ci le confia à son chaperon du jour. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très heureux de sa récente promotion. Mais qui le serait ? Dans toute l'école, on ne souhait qu'une chose… la perte du Corbeau.

Alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner sous bonne escorte, la directrice  remarqua un chose étrange, l'ombre de l'adolescent était plus claire que celle de la personne qui marchait à ses côtés. 

Tout à son étonnement, elle vit le jeune homme se retourner vers elle. Une fraction de seconde elle croisa son regard.  Elle frissonna comme si elle venait de croiser le regard d'un mort, une ombre sinistre flottait dans les yeux bleus d'Alexandre, comme si des morceaux de ténèbres s'y étaient égarés… ou plutôt comme si le jeune homme avait perdu toute lueur de vie dans le regard

… Ce qui brillait dans ces yeux là, c'était le crépuscule…

…  le crépuscule avant l'ombre.

******** * * * * *  *   *   *    *     *        *          *            *          *            *

Note de l'auteur.(lettre d'origine)

Oui je sais, vous avez pas tout compris… et puis cette histoire de chat elle tombe un peu du ciel. ( ha ha ha elle est drôle) mais vous allez avoir plus d'informations dans les inter-chapitre suivant et les chapitres 9 et 10. Je vous jure que ça part pas en n'importe quoi mon histoire…

Je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre car on a un peu l'impression qu'Alex est schizophrène… c'est juste que c'est la première fois depuis le chap2 que je focalise sur lui alors il y a un décalage entre sa réalité et de l'image qu'il donne… ha les apparences… on va beaucoup jouer avec dans le chap8… c'est un chapitre hyper important ça le chap 8, avec enfin le réveil d'Halléndra,  on saura si oui ou non Alex est coupable, on saura ce qu'il a fabriqué durant son isolement, il y aura même un intéressante histoire de pot de fleur et un lynchage…

Mais alors que restera-t-il pour le chap 9 et 10 ? Hé bien une certaine histoire de lettre,  d'Ombre, de crépuscule et de chat noir…

Voil

La suite Mercredi…(heu non, jeudi)

Reve@nne

A Niort, le lundi 12 mai 2003. Crewritier en mars 2004)


	10. Vole de nuit

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**8- Vole de Nuit**

****

A la grande surprise de la directrice, le jeudi s'écoula dans le calme et la matinée du vendredi aussi. Certes il s'agissait d'un calme artificiel obtenu grâce à des mesures tout à fait dissuasives envers toutes personnes qui s'autoproclameraient héros justicier, mais  le calme tout de même. Mme Pinsèke n'était pourtant pas aveugle, elle savait qu'au premier mot, au premier geste de travers de la part du Corbeau, ça serait l'émeute. C'était l'ambiance parfaite pour avoir l'occasion de tester la toute nouvelle potion contre les ulcères à l'estomac. 

Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, ce calme apparent durerait suffisamment longtemps pour que les autorisations du ministère arrivent ou pour que Mlle Pyvert-Percevault se réveille (Car elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait, ce qui était inquiétant.) et que l'on ce débarrasse enfin de la cause de tous ces tracas. 

La directrice eut tout de même la franchise, malgré ce qu'elle pensait de lui, de reconnaître qu'Alexandre Beaufils avait su se faire discret depuis sa sortie de la bibliothèque, la veille au matin. 

Il ne sortait de sa loge que pour se rendre au réfectoire, aux moments où il y avait le moins de monde, et pour se rendre aux cours qu'il avait été autorisé à suivre (français, latin, symbolistique… toutes matières nécessitant l'emploi de la magie en public lui étaient interdites). Entre ces périodes là, Mme Pinsèke avait appris par le Maître de Loge de la Roseraie que le l'adolescent se cloîtrait dans l'une des salles d'invocation. D'ailleurs ses collègues de chambré lui ayant refusé l'accès à sa chambre, il y avait passé la nuit. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fabriquait là-dedans, et personne ne tenait à le savoir. Il était fort probable qu'il ai récupéré son matériel de potion, d'invocation ou de voult, alors il fallait être suicidaire pour aller y mettre son nez… et puis les salles de travail des loges étaient pourvues de protections magiques qui empêchaient toutes choses créées dans le but de nuire à autrui d'en sortir. 

D'ailleurs cela faisait penser à Mme Pinsèke que les professeurs d'invocation et de voult s'étaient lancés dans l'analysé des feuilles récupérées dans le chambre d'isolement. Leur première constatation fut qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs dizaines de sortilèges, charmes et voults imbriqués des uns dans les autres. La complexité de la chose était telle que les professeurs se demandaient si Alexandre n'avait pas tout simplement écrit n'importe quoi dans le but de leur pourrir l'existence… Pourtant, quelque chose leur disait que ce n'était pas ça et que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux contenait un secret fabuleux. 

La seule solution qui leur restait était d'activer ce réseau magique. Solution, légèrement suicidaire soit dit en passant, qui leur permettrait de savoir à quoi tout ce charabia servait. Le truc étant de trouver quel protocole utiliser, le cercle qu'avait tracé le jeune homme ayant été effacé, ne restait plus qu'à tous les tester les uns après les autres.

Après un nombre impressionnant d'échec, les deux professeurs découvrirent que l'une des feuilles ne fonctionnait pas avec les autres. Une étude minutieuse de son contenu leur appris qu'il s'agissait de deux charmes différents, un pour arroser des plantes au point A, l'autre pour faire transplaner un pot de fleur du point A au point B. La difficulté étant de savoir où étaient les points A et B car le système de coordonnés utilisé leur était inconnu et, de plus, un partie de l'écriture de la localisation du point A était effacée. Comme ils ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de cette feuille, les professeurs la mirent de côté et reprirent leur expérimentations sur les autres.

Vous allez me demander pourquoi ils n'allaient pas directement demander à Alexandre ce qu'il avait fabriqué… Et bien je ne le sais pas moi-même, la curiosité scientifique peut-être, ou alors la joie de jouer aux énigmes, il se pouvait même qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé. Vous savez, il y a bien longtemps que je n'essaye plus de comprendre les motivations profondes des profs.

Durant le déjeuner du vendredi, à 12h 17 (ou 19, je crois que ma montre retarde un peu), un hibou Grand-Duc fit une entrée remarquée dans le réfectoire. Il alla déposer la lettre aux armes du Ministère de la Magie qu'il transportait devant la directrice et s'en alla aussi majestueusement qu'il était venu.

Mme Pinsèke ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un geste nerveux en se servant de son couteau comme coupe papier. Ce courrier contenait les autorisations que l'on attendait depuis trois jours. Elle se leva d'un bond (geste qui fut repris en cœur par tous les élèves présents à cause d'un règlement à la con), il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. D'un pas pressé, elle rejoignit son bureau.

A 14h52 … heu non … à 20h22  (je sais plus lire l'heure, j'ai regardé la pendule à l'envers…). Deux représentants de la police scientifique moldue firent une arrivée remarquée dans l'école de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Il s'agissait de deux femmes. L'une était agent de terrain, l'autre médecin. Elles étaient aussi abasourdies l'une que l'autre, la découverte du monde sorcier leur faisait un sacré choc. 

Mme Pinsèke les accompagnait. 

Le groupe traversa l'atrium sous les regard curieux des élèves et des deux moldus qui ouvraient des yeux de chouette avec l'air de se demander se qu'elles faisaient là.

Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie. Là les deux femmes reprirent un peu d'assurance et d'autorité. Elle prirent la direction des opérations. Un long lapse de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment de l'agression et celui où elles arrivaient, elles n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose mais elles allaient essayer.

C'est l'agent de terrain qui remarqua la plante un peu passé fleur posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté du lit de la victime. Elle  ne connaissait pas ce genre de fleur bleu et or. Elle s'en approcha pour en sentir le parfum. L'odeur était enivrante. La femme eut un vertige et fut rattrapée  de justesse par l'infirmière de l'école qui était de garde ce soir là. La pauvre femme dut s'asseoir quelques instants. 

L'infirmière fut incapable de dire de quelle plante il s'agissait, ni de dire par  qui et quand elle avait été mise là. Une chose était sûr, cette chose dégageait un parfum aux effets narcotiques. Le lien entre l'étrange léthargie d'Halléndra  et cette chose fut rapide. 

On plaça la plante dans une boite et on l'envoya aux serres pour identification. La cause supprimée on espérait que l'effet s'estomperait rapidement.

Les deux femmes moldues repartirent un peu plus tard, emportant avec elles les affaires que portait la jeune fille le soir de son agression ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'objet lui appartenant, le tout soigneusement emballer dans divers sachets, sac et autres boites. Elles emmenaient tous ça pour une analyse en laboratoire. Comme elles avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient, on les laissa faire. 

Après le départ des deux moldues,  la directrice revint à l'infirmerie, il fallait éclaircir cette histoire de plante. Là-bas, elle retrouva l'infirmière et la mère d'Halléndra qui venait veiller sa fille comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis l'agression.  Aucune des deux femmes n'avait fait attention à la présence de cette chose. C'était vraiment étrange… Néanmoins une chose était sûr, elle n'avait pas été mise là par hasard, le parfum qu'elle émanait avait servi à garder la jeune fille endormit… 

Qui avait intérêt à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?

Question idiote, seul l'agresseur avait tout à gagner là-dedans…

Mais comment avait-il fait ? Il avait été soit en isolement soit sous surveillance. Et où s'était-il procuré cette plante ?

Il fallut encore un bonne heure  (désolée, j'ai pas le temps exacte car j'avais pas mon chronomètre sur moi) avant qu'Halléndra ouvre les yeux.

*******

Laïla n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait appris la nouvelle en sortant du cours d'Astronomie. Le professeur n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et les avait libérés bien plus tard que prévus, mais c'était souvent comme ça avec Mr Denlalune, les séances d'observation finissaient toujours avec trois quart d'heure de retard minimum. Bref il était presque 22 heures quand Laïla avait été mise au courant.

Comme la plupart de ses camarades, elle retourna illico presto à sa Loge. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les couloirs.

Les élèves du groupe de travaux pratique n°3 de la classe 6A (huit élèves) furent accueillis par la mine soulagée du maître de loge. Dans la grande salle de la Loge, régnait un brouhaha monstre de conversation. Tous le monde parlait en même temps.

Laïla finit par trouver quelqu'un qui semblait avoir assister à toute la scène. C'était une troisième année qui répondait au nom de Camille Villiers-en-Bois. Cette dernière fut ravis de répéter pour la vingtième fois consécutive, en enrobant un peu (beaucoup même) ce qu'elle avait vu. Laïla qui n'était pas d'humeur à entendre tout le verbiage de son interlocutrice, la coupa un peu sèchement et alla droit au but. 

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- … Hé bien, reprit Camille mécontente d'avoir été ainsi coupée, il y a presque trois quart d'heure, il a voulu sortir de la loge. Marotin et Festitier _(ndla : un surveillant et le maître de loge)_ s'y sont opposés. Alors il a levé les mains et les a mises comme ça… (Camille plaça l'une de ses mains  paume ouverte face au visage de son interlocutrice) … et alors il y a eu une odeur métallique et  Marotin et Festitier sont devenus très pâle. Il leur a ordonné de le laisser passer et ils se sont poussés comme des marionnettes. Alors il est sorti. Quand ils ont voulu le rattraper, il avait disparu.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait ? s'exclama Laïla abasourdie.

- Ben on a eu peur et …

Mais Laïla n'écoutait plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. C'était de la folie. Comment avait-il pu tenir en respect deux sorciers alors qu'il n'avait pas de baguette, comme ça, juste avec les mains … Mais plus inquiétant, il était lâché dans l'école sans surveillance. 

Le Corbeau s'était envolé et personne ne savait où il était passé, ni ce qu'il allait faire.

La jeune fille eut un frisson d'appréhension.

*******

Halléndra fixa le plafond en restant parfaitement immobile. Son regard était totalement vide. 

Sa mère lui prit la main et l'appela doucement. 

Halléndra continua à fixer ce qu'il y avait au-dessus d'elle sans bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes ses lèvres s'animèrent, d'une voix pas plus épaisse qu'un souffle, elle se mit à parler.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas là. Lui répondit doucement Esmé.

- Où est-il ? Redemanda Hall sur le même ton. Où est Alex ?

Esmé regarda plus attentivement sa fille. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser faire… Reprit la voix atone de la jeune fille. 

- Faire quoi ? Interrogea Esmé de plus en plus inquiète. 

Halléndra ne bougeait pas, ses yeux fixes étaient vides de toute expression. La jeune fille parlait comme une somnambule.

- Il va se venger…

- Hall, est-ce que ça va ?

- Il va l'utiliser..

- Hall ?

Esmé appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci sembla comprendre ce qui se passait  et se précipita vers le lit.

- Il a la Source…

L'infirmière plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille et claqua les doigts en prononçant « Spirito aparae ». Halléndra eut un sursaut et cligna des yeux..

« Ca arrive quand on se réveille trop vite d'un sommeil provoqué par une drogue, le corps se réveille mais l'esprit reste dans une sorte de rêve hypnotique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois-ci elle est  vraiment réveillée. » Expliqua l'infirmière avec un sourire rassurant.

Esmé tremblait… autant par ce qu'il venait de ce passer que par ce que venait de dire Halléndra… 

Il a la Source… 

Une vague de souvenir la heurta de plein fouet, des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait enterrés loin au fond d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru en entendre parler à nouveau… Comment ? Comment l'avait-il eu ?

Il va l'utiliser… Il va se venger…

Cette phrase lui glaça le sang.

*******

Laïla se fraya un passage dans la foule à la recherche d'un coin plus tranquille. Sa tête était en ébullition. Autour d'elle, elle sentait le monde devenir fou. Les dernières années étaient parties à la recherche du fugitif. Dans leurs yeux la haine et la rancune accumulées depuis le début de la semaine étaient telle qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il n'y aurait pas de prisonnier.

Dans un coin le Maître de Loge cherchait plusieurs élèves que personne ne semblait avoir vu. Il était blême. Cinq élèves étaient introuvables… cinq élèves que personne n'avait prévenu… cinq victimes potentiels.

Laïla se réfugia au fond de la salle, loin de l'entrée. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir tous le monde. 

Le spectacle de cette foule qui menaçait de sombrer dans la folie meurtrière à tous moment lui faisait froid dans le dos

Quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son regard. Il était assis dans un fauteuil le long du mur, seul. Lui aussi regardait la foule. La jeune fille n'avait pas fait attention à lui en entrant, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il portait un uniforme bleu-ciel impeccable et avait un peu l'air d'un premier communiant tellement il était propre sur lui et bien coiffé. Bref, un élève model du genre auquel on ne fait jamais attention.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire le grand plongeon dans sa poitrine et se briser en touchant le sol. Elle eut envie de crier mais le son resta coincé dans sa gorge. 

Le garçon se tourna vers elle. Son visage n'exprimait ni colère ni joie. Il attendait, c'était tout.  

Il retourna à sa contemplation de la foule.

Laïla sursauta quand Cloé lui posa la main sur le bras.

« Ca va,  demanda celle-ci à sa sœur aînée, tu es livide ! ».

Laïla bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sa sœur lui lança un regard inquiet.  N'arrivant pas à articuler, la jeune fille désigna du doigt le garçon qui était assis dans le fauteuil. (je sais, c'est pas poli)

Cloé regarda dans la direction indiquée, plissa les yeux et devint blême à son tour. 

L'entrée de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée. Quelqu'un se mit à crier.

« Il a essayé de s'en prendre à une fille de la Chapelle mais nous l'avons coincé dans l'étage d'invocation. Cette fois, le Corbeau ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! »

*******

« Hall ? Ca va ? » Questionna le mère de la jeune fille

Celle-ci le regard encore un peu dans le vide reprenait peu à peu contact avec le monde. 

Esmé vit le corps de sa fille se contracter violemment sous l'effet du retour à la réalité et des souvenirs qui reviennent.

« Du calme, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Intervint Esmé pour rassurer sa fille. 

Halléndra se détendit et tourna son  visage à l'expression encore un peu endormi vers sa mère.

- Maman… Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui je suis là, répondit Esmé d'une voix douce.

- Maman … j'ai fait un rêve… Il y avait un jardin avec des fleurs, il faisait beau…

- Oui ma chérie, dit Esmé qui n'avait pas envie de contrarier sa fille, comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal…Pourquoi ?  Il m'avait dit que quand je me réveillerais je n'aurai plus mal…

- Il ?

- Il m'a dit que je me réveillerais quand le Mangeur-de-chagrin fanerait et que je n'aurais plus mal…

- Il ? Le mangeur-de chagrin ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? 

- Il a créé un rêve juste pour moi… Il est venu me voir là-bas et m'a dit que la plante aux fleurs bleus et or allait me soigner mais qu'il fallait que je dorme… Il m'a dit que la plante apaiserait le souvenir…

- Hall ! De quoi tu parle ?

- Il m'a dit adieu car il m'a dit que quand je me réveillerais il serait déjà parti.

- Qui ça « il » ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu raconte… S'écria Esmé dont les nerfs étaient sur le point de se rompre.

- Alexandre… Il était dans mon rêve… Il en a fait un jardin… Il est souvent venu me voir alors que j'étais toute seule là-bas. Il m'a dit que sa plante effacerait la douleur du souvenir, c'est son projet pour son chef d'œuvre, comme elle est pas encore au point il m'a dit que ça allait mettre du temps et qu'il fallait que je dorme… Pourquoi j'ai encore mal ? Il m'avait promis…

Esmé écoutait Halléndra et avait peur de comprendre… Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle sentit son cœur faire le grand plongeon dans sa poitrine et se briser en touchant le sol… Mon Dieu…

Pendant ce temps Halléndra continuait de parler.

- Il m'a dit adieu… Il est parti n'est ce pas ?

- Parti ?

- Il m'a dit que quand je me réveillerais, il ne serait plus là, qu'il aurait rejoint les Ombres… Il est parti n'est-ce pas ? 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre la réponse. C'était l'infirmière. Elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Les élèves ont coincé le Corbeau dans l'étage d'invocation, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour éviter le massacre. Vous joindrez vous à nous ? »

*******

Dans le grande salle de la Roseraie, la foule fut parcourut par un frisson d'excitation. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Laïla et Cloé se tassèrent dans un coin, elles avaient peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. 

Elles virent le garçon qui était assis dans le fauteuil se lever doucement, personne d'autre ne le remarqua. 

Bien droit devant son siège il prit  une inspiration.

« **Comme ça quoi ?** »

La voix si reconnaissable recouvrit le bruit de la foule et jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Les élèves se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Ils ne reconnurent pas du premier coup d'œil le garçon en uniforme bleu-ciel impeccable, propre sur lui et bien coiffé. 

Peu à peu la lumière se fit dans leur esprit. Sans la veste, les bottes, la coiffure et les boucles d'oreilles, Alexandre était méconnaissable. 

Les élèves s'écartèrent de lui.

Alex balaya la foule de son regard bleu si sombre que ses pupilles étaient presque noir. L'assemblée était pétrifiée. 

- Si … Si tu… es là… alors… alors qui est… Bafouilla le garçon qui venait de faire l'annonce de la prise au piège du Corbeau.

- Quelqu'un qui joue sur les apparences ! Répondit Alex. Quelqu'un qui s'est servi de mon image. Quelqu'un qui a fait une erreur et qui va la payer cher.

Il avait parler avec calme et froideur.

La foule frissonna de la prise de conscience terrible à laquelle elle était confrontée. Ils avaient cru les apparences mais celles-ci les avait trahi. 

Alexandre se fendit un passage dans la foule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Les premiers moments de stupeur passés, plusieurs élèves le suivirent pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. A la tête de ce groupe d'élèves venaient Laïla et Cloé.

A la suite du jeune homme, ils croisèrent d'autres groupes qui se rendaient à l'étage d'invocation pour assister à la mise à mort du fléau de l'école. A chaque fois ce fut la même scène, les adolescents voyaient Alexandre s'approcher d'eux sans le reconnaître puis ils se rendaient compte de leur erreur et c'était le silence incrédule.

Au deuxième étage du bâtiment B, les 7ème année avaient contraint leur proie à trouver refuge dans la salle B 217 et essayaient de l'en faire sortir. Mais voilà, celui-ci avait trouvé une baguette et avec l'habileté d'un duelliste, il défendait violemment l'accès de la salle.

Le groupe chargé de l'asseau fut alerté par la vague de silence qui déferlait dans le couloir et qui se rapprochait d'eux. Détournant momentanément leur attention de la porte désespérément close qui leur faisait face, les élèves se tournèrent vers l'origine de cet étrange phénomène. 

Quand ils reconnurent Alexandre, leurs regards allèrent de la porte au jeune homme avec une expression d'incrédulité. Ils levèrent leur baguette quand celui-ci s'approcha d'eux. 

D'un geste de la main, Alex leur fit dégager le passage en leur faisant faire un jolie vole plané. Cette action finit de jeter un froid sur la foule. Comment avait-il fait ça ? On s'écarta la plus possible du jeune homme de peur de subir le même sort.

La porte de la salle vola en éclat sans que nul ne la touche. De nombreux débris retombèrent sur le sol en faisant voler de la poussière.

« SORTS ! » 

La voix d'Alexandre retentit comme un coup de tonnerre.

Un long silence suivit. 

Finalement une silhouette sombre se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Avec nonchalance celle-ci s'appuya à ce qu'il restait du chambranle. En apparaissant il savait qu'il signait son arrête de mort, mais de toute façon il était perdu… il n'avait rien à perdre.

Un murmure de surprise parcourut la foule des élèves amassés là.

Andrew… Andrew Piroxicam 

Il y eut un mouvement de masse vers l'arrière. Andrew était un élève de septième année de la Roseraie, il faisait parti de l'équipe de duel sorcier,  il avait obtenu un certain nombre de récompense en compétions d'ailleurs. Et là il tenait sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main, une lueur démente dansait dans ses yeux. Nul ne se sentait suffisamment fort pour lever la mains sur lui. Il y a un gouffre entre lyncher un élève désarmé et devoir affronter un champion de duel armé et parfaitement entraîné. 

Visiblement Andrew se savait en position de force, face à lui il n'y avait que des élèves tétanisés qui attendaient anxieusement ce qui allait se passer, et Alexandre qui le regardait d'une lueur assassine mais qui n'était pas armé, sa baguette lui ayant été confisqué.  La seule chose qu'il redoutait c'était l'arrivée des professeurs.

La garçon eut un sourire dément.

« Comme c'est drôle, ce soir je suis devenu toi et toi tu es devenu moi. » Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique en dévisageant Alexandre. De toute évidence, le garçon  pérorait.

« Alors qu'attends tu pour faire ce que tes yeux m'annonce ? Mais c'est vrai tu  ne peux pas, il te faudrait une baguette pour ça…  Quelqu'un ici pourrait-il lui prêter la sienne ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit

« Tu vois, mon cher Alex, même maintenant ils te croient encore coupable. Je serais toujours l'élève model et toi de dangereux pervers ! C'était si facile de tout te mettre sur le dos… juste un peu de mise en scène..» 

Il eut un petit rire de sarcasme. Alexandre serra les poings. Les élèves des premiers rangs auraient bien voulu reculer mais ne le purent pas.

« Mais alors vas-y passe à l'attaque tu en meures d'envie… Qu'attends-tu ? Aurais-tu encore des doutes ? Si c'est cela je peux t'aider… »

la foule reteint son souffle, les élèves ne comprenaient pas ce que cherchait à faire Andrew. Il jouait avec le feu.

« Elle avait la peau si douce…Savais-tu qu'elle a un grain de beauté sur le sein gauche. »

Il contempla les réactions des personnes autour de lui avec un plaisir non dissimulé, son masque de premier de la classe venait de tomber et laissait apparaître l'être monstrueux qui était en dessous. 

« Alors ? Te faut-il d'autre détail ? … Aimerais-tu savoir qu'elle s'est débattu comme une tigresse, dit-il en contemplant sa main bandé,   Aimerais-tu savoir qu'elle a crié, qu'elle a pleuré quand j'étais sur elle. »

Alex avait à peine esquissé un geste de la main qu'Andrew le tenait en joug avec sa baguette. Celle-ci explosa littéralement dans la main de son propriétaire. Des éclats de bois et des étincelles volèrent de toutes parts.

Une odeur de sang et de brûlé emplit l'air.

Andrew tomba à genou en se tenant la main… ou du moins se qu'il en restait. Les élèves qui assistaient en spectateur passif à la scène étaient hypnotisés par ce qu'ils voyaient. L'expression de fureur d'Alexandre leur disait que le spectacle ne faisait que commencer. Andrew allait payer… il allait souffrir.

Alex s'approcha du garçon, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se redresser. 

Il lui posa la main sur le front d'Andrew. 

Des dizaines de petits éclaires se propagèrent sur le corps du garçon, brûlant la peau sur leur passage. Il se tordit de douleur en hurlant. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva.

Les spectateurs étaient tétanisés d'horreur… d'une horreur que chaque fibre d'eux approuvait.

Une voix aiguë se fit entendre.

« ALEXANDRE ! »

Reconnaissant cette voix Alex lâcha le supplicié. Celui-ci retomba sur le sol recroquevillé comme une larve. 

Alexandre se retourna pour faire face à Halléndra. 

Personne ne savait depuis quand elle était là, elle s'était frayée un chemin dans la foule sans qu'on la remarque, toute l'attention des élèves était alors tourné vers la scène de torture qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers Alexandre. Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés et observa la forme sur le sol qui gémissait encore. 

Alex passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'éloigna d'Andrew. Elle réagit à ce contact, tout d'abord par un mouvement de rejet, mais elle finit par se rapprocher et passa ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme. Il referma ses bras sur elle en signe protecteur. 

« Mon dieu… ils t'ont réveillée beaucoup trop tôt. La plante ne peut pas avoir fini son travail d'oublie… Ho Hall… je ne voulais pas que tu assiste à ça… Pardonne moi tout est de ma faute… » La voix d'Alexandre n'était qu'un fin murmure que seule la jeune fille pouvait entendre. 

La foule s'agita et un groupe de professeur émergea. à leur tête, la directrice affichait une expression d'incrédulité. En chemin, elle avait été mise au courant de la terrible méprise… Un affreux sentiment de culpabilité lui serrait le cœur.

Alex redressa la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient à présent totalement noir et sans vie. Son regard n'était plus qu'une ombre sans font… un reflet du néant.

Elle frissonna.

La foule commença lentement à réaliser que le spectacle était fini. Qu'il ne se passerait plus rien cette nuit. 

Laïla et Cloé s'échangèrent un regard lourd, au fond de leur cœur elles savaient… elles savaient que ce soir Alex avait effectué sa dernière mise en scène… 

A présent les deux jeunes filles comprenaient ce qu'elles avaient vu lorsque l'épouvantar s'était transformé… la peur du rejet… la peur de l'abandon… La culpabilité leur faisait mal…

Elles savaient que la vie ne reprendrait jamais son cours comme avant. Quelque chose s'était brisée à tout jamais…

Ce soir le Corbeau avait effectué son dernier vole.

**** * * *  *   *   *     *     *       *        *         *          *           *            *

Note de l'auteur.

Voilà donc un chapitre plein d'action… les trois quarts de l'intrigue sont bouclés… OUF !

C'était un peu long, je m'excuse.

Comme vous l'avez constaté,  je vous ai bien baladé depuis le début, je suis très méchante quand je m'y mets. Mais bon voilà, mon petit Alex adoré était innocent mais avouez que vous avez douté de lui… ha ha ha…

Pour que tt le monde puisse comprendre une des private-joke contenue dans ce chapitre et dans le chap 6 : regarder la série TV « les Experts ». En France, ça passe sur TF1 le samedi soir vers 23h 30… pour le Québec je sais pas… Je suis une très grande fan de cette série, je ne rate pas un épisode…

Voilà… 

Suite jeudi prochain…

Reve@nne

A Niort, le mercredi 15 mai 2003.- Rewriter en Mars 2004


	11. interchapitre 3

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**-Inter-chapitre –**

****

_« Lettre à Alexandre »__   extrait 3…_

« […]Quand le cercle sera brisé, qu'il ne restera de moi que le souvenir et que je t'aurais confier la Source, il te restera encore une chose à faire. 

Emmène-la dans les Ombres.

Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé si, à nous qui cachons l'existence de notre monde aux moldus, on ne nous cachait pas aussi quelque chose ? Un monde aux règles différentes… Un monde dont nous ne soupçonnerions même pas l'existence… 

Pourtant il existe…

Il y a un endroit ni moldu, ni sorcier. Un endroit où on ne naît pas, où on ne meurent pas, un endroit en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Les gens qui y vivent n'ont ni de passé, ni d'avenir. Ces gens sont nés quelque part, ont vécu et un jour  leur monde les à rejeter et à effacer jusqu'à leur existence. Pourtant ils sont restés l , en dehors du monde.

Ce sont des Ombres… 

Les Ombres. 

Ils ne sont pas soumis aux mêmes règles que nous, les fils du destin ne les manipulent plus comme les tristes pantins que nous sommes… ils sont libres. 

Ils ont un pouvoir immense, celui de connaître les fils du destin, celui de créé, celui de détruire. Ils connaissent la mécanique du monde et les secrets des choses…

Les Ombres ne sont pourtant pas toutes puissantes, même si les Dieux ne peuvent rien contre Elles. Elles ont un maître… un être suprême… un être constitué  de Ténèbres… l'ombre vivante… le chaos… le Néant. Un être qui à la forme d'un chat… d'un chat noir au yeux jaune.

Ne succombe pas à la tentation du pouvoir de la Source, elle te détruirait

Emmène-la dans le monde des Ombres, et confie-la au Néant.

Nul ne pourra plus aller la chercher là-bas.

Ainsi je ne serais pas morte en vain.

Alice. »


	12. la Magicienne

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**9- La Magicienne.**

La lune, pâle, éclairait l'esplanade de l'école avec des rayons changeants où les nuages se découpaient. L'ombre et la lumière dansaient une étrange sarabande dans le silence. Le vent de la mer balayait l'étendu pavée. La nuit maîtresse du monde régnait de toute sa puissance comme si elle savait que le soleil mettrait encore des heures avant de reprendre sa dictature.

L'école, malgré les terribles événements de la nuit, était à présent plongée dans une étrange torpeur.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le vide. Leur bruit fut étouffé par le sifflement du vent. Un rayon de lune balaya l'esplanade et disparut.

Alexandre s'avançait lentement sur les larges dalles blanches.

Combien de jours enfermés ? Combien de nuit ? Sans vent… Sans ciel… Sans nuage… Sans étoile… Sans lune…  Sans vie… Combien de fois avait-il cru mourir de cette absence ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de fuir et de laisser ces gens à leur problème ? Combien ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Halléndra… 

Il prit une longue et lente respiration.

Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça à lui, le douzième mage créateur… Lui qui avait l'équilibre des quatre éléments _(ndla : cf. annexe 2 du Mystère de la Source) _Comment avait-on pu le croire capable de faire le mal… de semer le chaos… de faire du mal à Halléndra…

… Halléndra…

Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité et contempla le ciel strié de nuage.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il sentait l'intense pouvoir de la Source en lui. 

… Enivrante…

Tout semblait si simple maintenant. Il n'avait qu'a bouger le petit doigt pour que ses pensées deviennent réalité. 

… Grisante…

Rien ne pourrait plus s'opposer à lui. Rien ni personne.

… Etourdissante…

Maintenant Hall n'aurait plus jamais mal… IL n'aurait plus jamais mal…

Un nuage plongea la cours dans l'ombre. La lune se cachait la face, elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Maintenant qu'il avait la Source de Magie, il allait s'en servir.

Le souvenir de la soirée l'enveloppa. Cette sensation de toute puissance à laquelle rien ne résiste. La terreur dans les yeux des autres. Le goût du sang…

Le vent hurla. La nuit ne voulait pas entendre ça.

Il eut un frisson. Lui qui avait le pouvoir de créé découvrait celui de détruire. Il était puissant… Il était libre.

LIBRE !

Quelque chose bougea dans les ténèbres de la nuit. 

« Libre ? Tu es sûr ? » Prononça une voix de femme.

Les nuages se déplacèrent, un rayon de lune vint éclairer la silhouette d'une femme. Elle était jeune, ni belle ni laide, pas très grande, fine.  Elle portait une robe d'un style surannée qui volait dans le vent et se collait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage et lui formait un halo plus clair sur la nuit. A ses pieds se tenait un chat noir aux yeux jaunes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Alex avec méfiance.

- Qui je suis ? Dit-elle lentement. Je ne suis rien… J'ai eu un nom autrefois, mais il m'a oublié, et j'en ai fait autant pour lui. Maintenant on me nomme La Magicienne mais le savoir ne t'avance à rien. En fait qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. 

Alex fixa la femme qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de lui. L'aura qu'il percevait de cette personne l'inquiétait dans la mesure où elle n'en avait pas… Pourtant même les moldus en possédaient une.  Il remarqua alors que cette femme n'avait pas d'ombre comme si la lumière du clair de lune la traversait… Qu'était-elle ?

- Je suis une Ombre. Répondit-elle à la question qui n'avait pas été directement posé.

Alexandre sursauta. Il avait seulement pensé la question.

-… Et je suis venue chercher la Source. 

Alexandre se mit sur la défensive. Qui était-elle pour venir lui réclamer la Source ?  Non ! Il ne voulait pas la laisser faire. Il voulait garder la Source pour lui… garder cette sensation d'invulnérabilité… ce sentiment que plus rien ne peut vous atteindre.

- Il te faudra pourtant me la donner. Dit-elle  de sa voix calme et froide.

- Non.

- Crois-tu avoir le choix ?

- Me la prendrez-vous de force ? Répondit-il avec un sourire ironique

- Tu me la donneras… Tu ne vois que le bon côté des choses mais tu ne connais pas le prix que tu auras à payer si tu t'obstine… tu es ivre de sa magie… Elle te manipule…Tu es son prisonnier. N'oublie pas qui tu es…

Alexandre regarda la femme. Il sentait le picotement de la magie dans ses mains. Qui il était ? Il ne l'avait jamais su aussi bien que maintenant… Il avait l'impression de s'être enfin réveiller grâce à la Source. Il fallait qu'il renonce à ça pour redevenir ce qu'il était avant ? Qu'il redevienne ce garçon que l'on avait si facilement rejeter ?

- Non !

- Il y a-t-il une place dans ton égoïsme pour cette fille pour qui tu as créé un refuge dans ses rêves ?

Alex se figea.

- Comment je sais ?  J'étais là, dans l'ombre, je t'observais…  Depuis des années… Tu es un créateur… peut-être le dernier. Les Ombres te surveillent depuis ta naissance. 

Alexandre ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il ne savait des Ombres que ce que la lettre disait et ce n'était pas assez. 

- Donne moi la Source ! Respect la volonté d'Alice.

- Jamais ! Pourquoi devrais-je respecter la femme qui m'a abandonn ?

- Pourquoi l'as tu aidé alors ? 

La jeune homme se crispa. Il ne savait pas vraiment… Peut-être était-ce pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était morte… où parce que la lettre lui ouvrait la porte d'un ailleurs si providentiel, d'une fuite, à la condition de l'aider ?

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant qu'il avait la Source, il n'avait plus besoin de comprendre… plus besoin de fuir. 

La femme s'avança vers lui, l'échos de ses pas était couvert par les cris du vent.

- Donne moi la Source !

Alex leva la main, il ne se laisserait pas faire. 

Il ne se passa rien. La magie ne fonctionna pas… où du moins pas sur cette femme.

Il eut un mouvement de recule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il fixa cette personne sans ombre. Il croisa son regard. Elle avait les yeux plus sombre que les ténèbres… comme deux fenêtres sur le néant. Il resta prisonnier de ses pupilles, hypnotisé par leur regard.

La femme s'approcha si près d'Alex  que ses cheveux le  frôlaient, que sa robe s'entortillait autour de ses jambes… Le jeune homme était totalement paralysé.

- La magie n'a pas prise sur moi. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis une Ombre,  selon les registres Divins je n'existe même pas. La magie est comme la lumière, elle me traverse sans s'arrêter. 

Elle leva les mains vers le visage d'Alexandre et l'effleura du bout de doigt. Il était sous le contrôle de ce regard vite.

- Tu ressemble à ta mère, mais tes yeux ont déjà perdu leur éclat. Le chat t'a volé une partie de ta réalité, ton regard a sombré dans les ténèbres. Confie la Source au Néant et  rejoint les Ombres, ta place est là-bas et tu le sais.

Alex tremblait, il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait pas perdre la Source et son incommensurable puissance… il ne voulait pas quitter Halléndra, elle avait encore tellement besoin de lui… et lui d'elle.

- Ta mère a hésité elle aussi quand elle est venue me voir… C'était quelqu'un de bien tu sais… Elle a choisi de tout faire pour te protéger, pour que tu ne vive jamais ce qu'elle a vécu. Je lui est promise de reprendre la source et de la confier au néant. Si toi tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je la tiendrais pour toi. Donne moi la Source !

Il ne voulait pas… non, il ne voulait pas laisser partir sa seule chance d'aider Hall… non… Pourtant … Pourtant il sentait que ce monde le rejetait, qu'il n'y avait pas sa place… mais Halléndra avait encore besoin de lui…il…

- Tu es un créateur, ta place est parmi les Ombres. Là-bas tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses… ici tu ne sera jamais qu'un sorcier comme tout les autres, certes un peu plus puissant que la moyenne, mais juste un sorcier. Ne refuse pas cette chance qui t'ai offerte. Tu deviendrais le Créateur… un Dieu. Tu aurais alors plus de pouvoir que ce que peut t'offrire la Source.

Pourquoi devrait-il croire cette femme ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? 

Le regard de la femme se fit plus intense, Alexandre se sentait implacablement attiré par ce vide. 

- Ce que j'ai à y gagner…  de l'influence sur toi… de l'influence sur un Dieu tout puissant… Un pouvoir dont je rêve depuis si longtemps.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait être choquer de cette franchise ou en être reconnaissant. 

La femme s'éloigna de lui et détacha son regard du sien.

- Si tu viens, ton existence sera effacée, les gens oublieront jusqu'au fait que tu ais existé. Tout sera comme si tu n'étais jamais née… Donne moi la Source et viens !

Le chat qui était resté en arrière s'approcha à pas lent. Il vint s'asseoir devant la femme. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recule.  De ses yeux jaunes et luisants, le Chat fixa le jeune homme. 

Captivé par ce regard félin, Alexandre sentit son esprit sombrer dans l'abîme. Une douleur affreuse  lui martela la tête. Cela dura quelques minutes et cessa  brusquement. Alexandre se tenait la tête entre les mains et mit du temps à remettre ses idées en place. Au milieu de la douleur lui était apparu des images, des sons, des mots… le Chat venait de lui faire entrevoir quelque chose et ce quelque chose était son avenir qui venait de lui défiler devant les yeux… l'avenir qu'il aurait s'il restait ici… Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait glacer le sang. C'était comme d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore et de découvrir qu'elle était vide… Il venait d'entr'apercevoir le prix à payer pour la Source… celui de sa folie destructrice… celui de la souffrance et de la mort, celle d'Halléndra…

Alexandre eut un haut-le-corps. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi ça mère avait préféré mourir… ça lui faisait mal.

Il tendit une main devant lui. Une sphère extrêmement lumineuse apparut. Le Chat s'approcha. Sa silhouette se déforma, s'agrandit et engloutit la sphère avant de disparaître. 

Le néant venait de prendre la Source.

La femme sourit. 

- Maintenant à toi de quitter ce monde et de rejoindre les Ombres. Il n'y a aucun espoir pour toi ici. Ces gens ne te traiteront jamais que comme un coupable. Fit-elle en désignant l'école d'un geste de la main. Pour eux tu ne seras jamais que le Corbeau. Et ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à faire cette fois, ils le feront plus tard. Suits-moi, devient une Ombre… devient Le Créateur.

Tout au font de lui-même, Alexandre savait que cette femme avait raison. Sans la Source, il n'était pas assez puissant pour résister longtemps à la vie qui s'offrait à lui ici. Rester était du suicide… Mais partir c'était laisser Halléndra derrière lui… Qui l'aiderait à supporter le regard des autres, à supporter l'infamie, la souillure, la honte de ce qu'Andrew lui avait fait subir… qui l'aiderait à oublier.

- Suits-moi… Là-bas tu auras le pouvoir de lui faire oublier… de faire oublier à tous… Suits-moi, efface ton existence de ce monde. Si tu n'avais pas exister rien de ceci ne ce serait produit, elle n'aurait pas à oublier… Suits-moi, efface ton existence, et cette histoire ne se sera jamais produite.

Ce que venait de dire la femme bouleversa Alexandre. S'il n'avait pas été là rien de tous ceci ne se serait produit… Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Mon Dieu, c'était tellement vrai. 

« Alex ?»

Alexandre se retourna brusquement. Sur le perron de l'école un rayon de lune éclairait la fine silhouette d'Halléndra. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme et tomba presque dans ses bras.

- Hall que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne sais pas… tout à coup je me suis réveillée, il y avait un étrange chat sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai suivi jusque ici… Alors tu t'en vas hein ?… Tu partais sans me dire au-revoir… 

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-… Tu partais en me laissant seule… j'veux pas que tu partes… J'ai besoin de toi… tellement besoin de toi…

Alex passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Sa peine lui fendait le cœur. Dire que tout était de sa faute…« Suits-moi,  efface ton existence, et cette histoire ne se sera jamais produite »… Oui cela devait être la meilleur solution… Partir … tout effacer.

- Pardonne-moi Halléndra… 

- Non, s'écria-t-elle aux travers de ses larmes. Ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas…

- Tu oublieras… tu m'oublieras…

- je ne veux pas t'oublier…

- Hall… 

- j'veux pas…

- Hall, je ne peux pas rester après ce qui s'est passé… 

- j'veux pas t'oublier… j'veux pas que tu m'oublies…

- Je ne t'oublierais pas ma petite chérie… Jamais…

- Promets-moi  de revenir… 

- Halléndra… je ne sais pas si…

- Promets-le moi…

Il promit… même s'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir une tel promesse. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Hall, je dois partir… 

Il la lâcha. Halléndra le laissa faire. Comme si tout au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille.

Le femme… La Magicienne… lui posa une main sur l'épaule et ils disparurent dans l'obscurit

… Dans l'Ombre.


	13. interchapitre 4

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**-Inter-chapitre –**

_Manuscrit de Tahonora._

_(extrait)_

A propos du manuscrit :

Manuscrit provenant de l'antique citée de Tahonora, actuellement  il s'agit d'un tas de cailloux localisé dans le sud de la Jordanie, près de Al-Mudawwala. 

Daté approximativement du VIème siècle, auteur anonyme. Rédig& en hébreux ancien et codé.  

Le texte traite de l'organisation des mondes et des Dieux.

Considéré comme hérétique, la possession d'une copie de ce manuscrit a été sévèrement punie par toutes les religions. De nos jour son contenu n'intéresse plus personne et est considéré comme une belle fable.

Actuellement il n'y a qu'un seul exemplaire connu. Il est soigneusement conservé à la BIB (ndla : Bibliothèque Internationale de Beauxbâtons) sous la cote : Man-taho, 4568 BLZ, 925-48F.  Localisé approximativement dans l'allée O-2 .(dans le Vortex) 

Derniers emprunteurs : Torrini Emiliana (janvier 1756), Poissondoret Alice (Juillet 19**), Pyvert-Percevault Halléndra ( Décembre 20**) 

Extrait _( traduit pas l'auteur) _:

« […] Et tout en haut de l'échelle des mondes  créés, règne le monde  de l'Etre-suprême. Et tout en haut de ce monde règne l'Etre-suprême. _(ndt : je ne fais que traduire littéralement le manuscrit, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du contenu et de la formulation, j'ai juste rajouté de la ponctuation car le document d'origine n'en fait pas usage..) _

L'Etre-Suprême, le maître de toute chose, le Grand-créateur, le Destructeur, entité du néant, celui par qui tout a commencé, celui par qui tout finira le premier, le dernier celui qui était, qui est et qui sera… 

[…] _(ndt : je coupe car cette liste s'étale sur trois longues pages.)_

… le  Chaos Originel, le Néant.

Viennent ensuite les généraux de l'Etre-suprême, au-dessus des Dieux, Ils sont l'ombres de toutes choses, chacun à un rôle dont le secret est détenu par seul l'Etre-Suprême. Ils sont le hasard, la coïncidence, l'imprévus, la malédiction…

[…] _(ndt : je coupe car cette liste s'étale sur deux pages.)_

 … les destructeurs, l'abîme, la menace, le danger

Viennent ensuite les Dieux. Ils vivent dans la Jérusalem céleste. Il sont la lumière. L'Etre-Suprême leur a accordé le pouvoir de créé. Ils sont le Destin, ceux qui écrivent les lois la Fatalité, le déterminisme…

[…] _(ndt : je coupe et je reprends 152 superlatifs, 4 odes, 2 psaumes et 1 prière  plus loin.)_

Viennent ensuite les Enfants-Lyres, Enfants des Dieux et des Hommes, créateur de monde annexe. Il sont l'espoir, la liberté, l'ailleurs, le refuge.

[…] _(ndt : je n'ai pas eu besoin de coupé ce passage en fait, on sait très peu de chose sur eux.)_

Viennent ensuite  les Ames Errantes. Elle vivent avec les Hommes, avec les Dieux et avec les Ombres. Elles sont les être libérés du temps et du monde. Les compagnons des Ombres et des Dieux.

Viennent ensuite les éclairés, ceux qui savent…

[…] »

_(ndla : voilà c'est tout ce que je vais transcrire car c'est c***** à traduire et la suite ne vous sera d'aucune aide dans cette histoire.) _


	14. Epilogue

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**10- Epilogue**

****

Minute après minute, heure après heure, jours… Mois… Années… se sont écoulées depuis cette nuit où il m'a dit « au-revoir ». 

Quatre longues années depuis cette nuit de novembre où il est parti… 

Quatre années depuis ce triste matin d'automne où je me suis réveillée pour la première fois avec cette sensation de vide et d'absence. 

Quatre ans depuis ce premier jour d'oublie, depuis ce jour où le monde s'est mis à tourner sans lui. 

Je me souviendrais toujours des semaines qui suivirent, elles sont gravées au fer rouge dans mon cœur et mon esprit, avec le procès d'Andrew. Celui où les autorités sorcières ont plaidé, celui où des moldus sont intervenus au nom des preuves scientifiques, celui où j'ai été exhibée comme une bête curieuse… moi, ma honte, ma solitude et ma souffrance.  

Et puis tous ces jours, tous ces mois qui suivirent. Affronter les autres, être seule face aux regards et aux murmures. Vivre encore… vivre toujours… 

… Seule…

… Si Seule…

Mon unique et  piètre consolation est que je sais que le monstre qui s'en ait pris à moi à sombrer dans une inexplicable folie sans fond et sans limite, que chaque jour des démons innommables  tourmentent son esprit sans relâche, que chaque instant de sa vie il souffre, il crie, il supplie après la mort. Pourtant jamais sa souffrance ne pourra payer la dette de ce que j'ai perdu et je trouve cette vengeance bien fade.

Le temps passe…

Alex a tenu sa promesse, cette nuit là il n'a pas effacé son souvenir de nos tête mais c'est comme si par moment nous l'oublions. Si les gens n'y font pas attention il disparaît totalement… comme un ami que l'on aurait perdu de vu depuis longtemps, on n'y pense pas mais au détour d'une photo ou d'une conversation on ce demande où il est, et, aussi rapidement qu'elle est venu, cette pensée s'efface et on n'y pense plus à nouveau… C'est vraiment étrange.

 Pourtant moi je n'oublie pas, je sens ce vide qu'il a laissé, mais aussi sa présence quand mes souvenirs me font mal, quand le regard des autres devient trop lourd, quand mon esprit s'égard…

Il a tenu sa promesse et il revient de temps en temps. Alors c'est comme s'il était toujours là, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Les gens lui parle comme s'ils le voyaient tous les jours… Il ne reste jamais longtemps mais ce temps là il le passe avec moi, rien d'autre ne compte alors. 

A ces moments là, je me plonge dans ses yeux noir et j'oublie tous ce que je lis encore dans les regards qui m'entoure, tout ce dégoût et cette  pitié qui ne s'efface pas. Comme si la marque qu'Andrew avait laissé sur moi ne s'effaçait pas, comme si tout cela était ma faute. Je sombre alors dans le regard plus sombre à chaque visite de la seul personne qui m'ait aidé et j'oublie. 

A ce moment là, parfois il me raconte le monde où il vit. Ce monde qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à quitter. C'est un monde étrange et fascinant. Il me dit qu'il existe une université, la-bas, où l'on apprend comment on devient Dieu. Qu'il y a des gens qui ont un pouvoir inconnu des sorciers, des gens qui on plus de mille ans… Il me dit que là-bas il n'a plus de nom et qu'on le désigne comme Le Créateur.

Mage créateur il l'a toujours été, cela à même été un gros problème lors de son entrée à Beauxbâtons, le médaillon de Loge, n'ayant jamais voulu afficher quoique soit, était resté lisse de toute inscription. Il est le douzième mage créateur recensé… Il porte toujours le médaillon, c'est la seul trace du passé qu'il garde. 

Il a vingt ans maintenant et il n'a plus rien du garçon que l'on surnommait le Corbeau… sauf peut-être ce quelque chose d'inquiétant que lui confère ses yeux devenus noirs comme le néant et l'absence d'ombre autour de lui. Il émane de lui maintenant une force tranquille qui rassure et apaise. Quand on est auprès de lui on a l'impression que rien de grave ne peut arriver… c'est comme une drogue, et chaque fois c'est plus dure de le voir partir…

… Je ne veux plus être séparer de lui.

… Je veux, de mon âme errante, le suivre.

Demain ce sera Noël et je sais qu'il viendra… Demain il sera là comme si de rien était… Il sera là de toute la présence de la promesse qu'il a tenu…

… Et demain je sais que je partirais avec lui

… je sais qu'il m'emmènera dans son monde…

… il me l'a promis.

*****

FIN

*****


	15. lettre de fin

**Lettre de L'auteur.**

****

****

Cher lecteur, Voilà donc la fin du rewriting de cette fanfic… La fin du crépuscule d'une Ombre… la nuit a tout envahi. 

 J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie d'Alex, d'Halléndra et des autres, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la fin que j'ai écrite. Je fais ce que je peux, c'est pas toujours facile, je suis pas douée 

(je vous entant crier d'ici… à travers l'espace temps… très très forte… ha ha ha !!!!)

Sinon, il existe un one-shot bonus avec Alice, Bastien, Martha, Alexandre, Esmé, Alan et Halléndra. Ca s'appelle « 4 Mai » et ça se déroule pendant le début du chapitre 23 de lmdls. 

Sinon si vous voulez revoir Alexandre et ses cousin(e), allez lire « Sphingidae Trésorus ». Il ne s'agit pas d'une fanfic sur HP, mais j'ai réutilisé les perso. 

Les premiers chapitres de cette histoire sont dispo sur :

www.fictionpress.com (même pseudo)

Cette histoire est complète mais non publié en entier car cela fait des mois que j'essaye de la faire publier… d'ailleurs je viens de la rewriter aussi avec quelque modifs, et je l'envoie encore à des éditeurs… je sais pertinemment que personne n'en voudra (j'dois être maso) mais qui n'essaye rien, n'a rien.

Sinon je vais maintenant mettre mon énergie dans « Honnête Iago » (au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'en suis à la 5ème partie) que je vais essayer de finir vite. Ensuite je me consacrerais à mes histoires originales (« la Voleuse de Réalit » et « 2 sorcières ½ ») et aux histoires de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur. 

Enfin bref…

Je vais donc vous laisser… mais avant de partir et pour ne pas rester sur une note tristoune. Lors de l'écriture du Crépuscule d'une Ombre je m'étais piquée de gros délire, et c'est à cette occasion que j'ai inventé le concept de « bêtisier de livres ». Il y en a sur tous les chapitres du Crépuscule. Et comme ils existent, je les publie en bonus. (par contre, je ne les ai pas rewriter, ils sont donc plein de fautes d'Orthographes et autres. Dsl !)

Il existe aussi des interviews des personnages. Je les publie aussi. Mais, eux, ils ont été rewrités pour être fidèle à ce que j'ai écrit depuis la première version. 

Bon, ben, voilà.

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre, c'est fini !  je vais donc vous laisser. 

:-)

~Reveanne~

A St-Pompain, Mars 2004


	16. bonus: bêtisier1

**Le crépuscule d'une Ombre.**

_Bêtisier du chapitre 1_

****

La réalisation du premier chapitre de cette histoire a donné lieu à de nombreuses scènes ratées allant des fou-rire inopportuns au refus des personnages de suivre le scénario. 

Pour vous cher lecteur, un petit florilège que ce que l'auteur a dû subir avant d'arriver au chapitre 1 tel que vous le connaissez.

Hop ! c'est partie :

* Alexandre s'avança dans le couloir avec une lenteur calculée, en prenant soin de faire voler sa veste derrière lui et de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol.

La jeune filles releva le nez du livre qu'elle feuilletait en marchant et _…replongea dans son ouvrage,  et continua sa route comme si de rien était !_

* Alexandre s'avança dans le couloir avec une lenteur calculée, en prenant soin de faire voler sa veste derrière lui et de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol.

La jeune filles releva le nez du livre qu'elle feuilletait en marchant et … _s'enfuit en courant dans l'autre sens !_  _(nous avons aussi une prise où elle s'enfuit en hurlant et une où Alex lui court après)_

* Alexandre s'avança dans le couloir avec une lenteur calculée, en prenant soin de faire voler sa veste derrière lui et de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol. …_Mais le sol était un peu glissant alors il dérapa et s'étala lamentablement au beau milieu du couloir._

_* _La jeune filles releva le nez du livre qu'elle feuilletait en marchant et sembla se pétrifier à la vu de l'ombre noir qui venait à sa rencontre.

Pour ajouter un peu de piment, les lumières du couloir vacillèrent et…_ne s'éteignirent pas. Elles restèrent désespérément allumer quoique firent les techniciens des effets spéciaux.___

* Alex vit sa victime se plaquer contre le mur pour tâcher de passer inaperçus. Parfait, ce serait encore plus facile. Dés lors il veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'encoignure d'une porte.

Margot sursauta quand le Corbeau vint appuyer sa main gauche sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête.  … _Pour se défendre Margot donna un grand coup de livre sur la tête d'Alex. Celui-ci s'effondra inconscient._

* Alex vit sa victime se plaquer contre le mur pour tâcher de passer inaperçus. Parfait, ce serait encore plus facile. Dés lors il veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'encoignure d'une porte.

_Et il continua sa route sans s'arrêter devant Margot._

* Alex vit sa victime se plaquer contre le mur pour tâcher de passer inaperçus. Parfait, ce serait encore plus facile. Dés lors il veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'encoignure d'une porte.

Margot sursauta quand le Corbeau vint appuyer sa main gauche sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête.  …_ Pour se défendre Margot donna un grand coup de genou dans les parties vitales d'Alexandre et acheva le jeune homme, qui était plié en deux, avec un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque. Alex s'effondra inconscient._

* Alex vit sa victime se plaquer contre le mur pour tâcher de passer inaperçus. Parfait, ce serait encore plus facile. Dés lors il veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'encoignure d'une porte.

Margot sursauta quand le Corbeau vint appuyer sa main gauche sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête.  … _L'endroit où il avait poser la main était en faite la porte. Celle-ci, mal crocheté, s'ouvrit et Alex tomba la tête la première dans la salle de classe._

_* _Margot sursauta quand le Corbeau vint appuyer sa main gauche sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Miaou ! » Dit Alex qui avait oublié son texte.

_*_« Alors Margot on se promène seule ? Ce n'est pas très prudent ça… On peut faire de mauvaise rencontre. » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix lente aux intonations mystérieuses (De longues heures de travail pour obtenir cet effet là)

Le visage de la jeune fille passa au rouge écarlate.

Un éclair au timing parfait _n'_illumina _pas_ la scène _car le technicien des effets spéciaux ne suivait pas ce qui se passait  sur le plateau.___

_*_ Un éclair au timing parfait illumina la scène pendant une fraction de seconde. En voyant le sourire diabolique qui dévoilait les (fausses) canines et les étranges reflets de la peu du jeune homme, son visage changea de couleur et pris une teinte plus pâle. 

« Mère-grand, comme vous avez de grandes dents » s'est alors exclamée Margot.

_*_ Un éclair au timing parfait illumina la scène pendant une fraction de seconde. En voyant le sourire diabolique qui dévoilait les (fausses) canines et les étranges reflets de la peau du jeune homme, son visage changea de couleur et pris une teinte plus pâle. 

_« Tu as un morceau de salade entre les dents » fit remarquer Margot en éclatant de rire._

_*_ Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Pour garder un espace le plus grand possible entre elle et le garçon, elle se tassa dans le coin du mur.

Alex se rapprocha un peu plus. A présent elle ne pourrait pas lui  échapper. 

Cette scène  donna aussi lieu à divers coup  de livre, de genou, de poing et autre gifle En faite Margot n'a pas arrêté de taper sur Alex.

_*_ Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Pour garder un espace le plus grand possible entre elle et le garçon, elle se tassa dans le coin du mur.

Alex se rapprocha un peu plus. A présent elle ne pourrait pas lui  échapper.

_Il se mis alors à lui faire des grimaces, la jeune fille fut alors prise de fou rire._

_* _« Vraiment pas très prudent, quelqu'un pourrait te faire du mal… » dit-il en portant bien l'accent de sa voix mielleuse sur « quelqu'un » et « du mal ».

La jeune fille lui lançait des regards où la peur prenait de plus en plus de place.

Un autre éclair _n'_illumina _pas_ le couloir. _Fichu technicien !_

_*  _La jeune fille lui lançait des regards où la peur prenait de plus en plus de place.

Un autre éclair illumina le couloir.

Elle vit avec horreur le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. (On a moins peur de ce que l'on ne peut pas voir.)

« N'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

Margot se plaqua les mains sur le nez en s'écriant : « Putain ! T'as bouffé quoi avant d'venir ? »

_* _Un autre éclair illumina le couloir.

Elle vit avec horreur le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. (On a moins peur de ce que l'on ne peut pas voir.)

« N'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

_A ce moment là, Margot se tourna vers Alex et l'embrassa… (quand on vous dit qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi !)_

_* _« Imagine ce que l'on pourrait te faire… » lui dit-il dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille alors que de sa main droite il survolait la silhouette de la jeune fille en faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher. _… Sans prévenir, Alex se mit alors à chatouiller sa victime._

_* _« Imagine ce que l'on pourrait te faire… » lui dit-il dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille alors que de sa main droite il survolait la silhouette de la jeune fille en faisant bien attention _ _la toucher. _Ce à quoi Magot répondit par un coup de genou. Cette prise tourna au match de catch._

Voilà Alex et Margot ont vraiment fait n'importe quoi par moment,  et encore j'ai pas tout mis  car, par exemple, une fois ils ont dansé la valse  au beau milieu du couloir …  

Les autres chapitres possèdent eux aussi leurs lots de scènes ratées, mais seul le chap 5 peut actuellement rivaliser avec le chap 1… quoique certaines scènes ratées du chap 5 sont dues à l'humour un peu scabreux de certain persos

En espérant que vous avez bien rit.

@+__


	17. bonus: bêtisier2

**Le crépuscule d'une ombre**

****

Bêtisier N°2 

Comme les persos et l'équipe ont aussi fait n'importe quoi dans les autres chapitres et pas uniquement dans le chapitre 1, voilà le tant attendu florilège des conneries de ces messieurs-dames.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Action !

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

****

* La jeune fille, prise dans sa lecture, n'entendit pas le Corbeau qui était arrivé juste derrière elle. Il faut dire qu'Alexandre savait être particulièrement silencieux. Elle sursauta quand le jeune homme posa sa main entre elle et son livre pour s'appuyer sur la table. _Au passage il renversa le bol de chocolat au lait brûlant qui se trouvait là et s'ébouillanta la main ._

_* _La jeune fille, sur-excité par son devoir trimestriel d'Histoire de la Magie, réagit aussitôt par un violent coup de coude … Coup qui _ne_ rata _pas_ sa cible. _Alex mit un peu de temps avant de pouvoir se redresser _

* « Tu devrais arrêter de t'en prendre à elle ! » lui lança par-dessus le table la plus âgée de ses cousines. Remarque à laquelle Alexandre répondit par une grimace.

_- 1 456 879 ! S'écria Laïla._

_- Quoi ? s'écria l'Auteur._

_- J'en sais rien, j'ai dit ça au pif, j'ai pas eut le temps de lire le scénario._

* - Mon père non … mais Martha  sans aucun doute. Lui répondit le jeune homme avant de mordre à belles dents dans son croissant.  _Il devint alors livide, il venait de se perforer la langue avec ses fausses dents._

_*_ Après avoir avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner (trois croissants, deux pains au chocolat et un pain aux raisins… comme d'habitude.) Alex abandonna ses cousins_. Il avait pris une teinte verdâtre et avait  mal au cœur d'avoir manger autant. Il se précipita vers les toilettes…_

* Quand il fut sûr que Pomdaur le regardait, le jeune homme  afficha un sourire en coin, limite diabolique, sur son visage. Il fixa le professeur dans le fond des yeux, ouvrit lentement la cisaille et, dans un mouvement sec, la referma. _L'outil n'était pas très solide et se démonta, Alex se retrouva avec un morceau de cisaille dans chaque main sous les regard hilare du prof._

_*_ Le groupe de garçon de quatrième année recula d'un pas, se sentant brusquement petit et insignifiant .

D'une voix de stentor qui résonna sous les voûtes, Alexandre entama la litanie d'un sortilège impressionnant.

« DUX DICEBAT QUAMDAM URBEM»

Et les quatre garçons se transformèrent en crapaud buffle sous les regards surpris de Laïla et de l'auteur. Le responsable des effets spéciaux n'avait pas lu le scénario…

* Le groupe de garçon de quatrième année recula d'un pas, se sentant brusquement petit et insignifiant .

D'une voix de stentor qui résonna sous les voûtes, Alexandre entama la litanie d'un sortilège impressionnant.

« DUX DICEBAT  _ET JAI OUBLIE MON TEXTE… _»

* Des hiboux volèrent dans la pièce pour distribuer le courrier.

Une chouette chevêche  voleta au-dessus de la table d'Alex, fit trois petits tours et partie comme elle était venue.

* Des hiboux volèrent dans la pièce pour distribuer le courrier.

Une chouette chevêche  voleta au-dessus de la table d'Alex et vint se poser à côté du jeune homme. Un peu surpris, le destinataire essaya de récupérer l'épaisse enveloppe que lui apportait l'animal. Mais la chouette se défendit vaillamment et refusa obstinément de se laisser faire

* Un peu surpris, le destinataire récupéra l'épaisse enveloppe que lui apportait l'animal. Il félicita le messager en lui donnant un bout de son déjeuner. L'oiseau essaya de lui bouffer le doigt et ne toucha pas à sa récompense.

* Il félicita le messager en lui donnant un bout de son déjeuner. ( Il n'avait rien contre les animaux.)

La chouette qui avait accomplit sa mission partie en sautillant en exploration des plats qui étaient au centre de la table et s'envola en emportant une cuisse de poulet…

Nous avons eut beaucoup de problème avec ce fichu animal, on pourrait lui consacrer un livre entier… 

* Alexandre reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Martha…. Que lui voulait-elle ? Son anniversaire n'était que la semaine suivante et Martha n'écrivait jamais sans raison. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un geste nerveux.

A l'intérieur, il trouva une feuille sur laquelle apparaissait quelques lignes dactylographiées. Il les lut rapidement.

« AVIS DES SOMMES A PAYER

J'ai l'honneur de vous prier de verser le plus tôt possible à ma caisse la somme dont le montant est … »

Erreur de l'accessoiriste c'était pas la bonne  enveloppe.

* Les trois jeunes filles observèrent le jeune homme qui s'éloignait la mystérieuse lettre à la mains. Elles avaient un mauvais pressentiment… Elles virent alors le jeune homme trébucher et s'éclater la tête sur le coin d'une table. Il resta inconscient quelques minutes

**Chapitre 3 :**

* Devant eux, ils avaient déposé un vieux coffre en bois que les élèves reconnurent comme provenant de la salle d'étude des créatures magiques. Ceux qui savaient ce que cette caisse contenait s'étaient prudemment éloignés… même s'ils savaient que la chose qui en sortirait ne s'en prendrait qu'à la personne qui lui ferait face… mais on est jamais trop prudent.

Benoît et Hugo n'attendirent pas que leur victime ai reconnut la boite et l'ouvrirent dés qu'il furent à peut près sûr que ce qui allait en sortire s'en prenne à la bonne cible.

Rien ne se passa, la chose refusa de sortir.  Elle alla même jusqu'à refermer le couvercle sur elle.

* Benoît et Hugo n'attendirent pas que leur victime ai reconnut la boite et l'ouvrirent dés qu'il furent à peut près sûr que ce qui allait en sortire s'en prenne à la bonne cible.

Un truc totalement informe en sortit et la populace, d'un mouvement uniforme, s'écarta. 

L'épouventar changea immédiatement de forme, Il se transforma en Mr Rolet, le prof de français de l'iufm de Niort. Les élèves hurlèrent de terreur, les plus jeunes se mirent à pleurer. Une fille de deuxième année tomba dans les pommes, La majorité de élèves prirent la fuite… (désolée, c'est une Privat-joke à destination de la Psychopouët… mais il suffit pour la comprendre de changer le nom et de mettre celui d'un prof que vous haïssez) 

* Dans la pièce, on ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa alors, l'épouvantar se démultiplia et quatre silhouettes argentés apparurent… le dessin des silhouettes se précisa. Elles encerclèrent leur proie et s'agitèrent. Elles se mirent alors  à chanter « c'est la danse des canards » en faisant la chorégraphie…

* « RIDICULUS » 

La voix d'Alex venait de claquer dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Brisant la torpeur hypnotique provoqué par l'étrange murmure.

L'épouvantar s'immobilisa et fit une grimace au jeune homme avant de reprendre son activité comme si de rien était.

**Chapitre 4 :**

_* _Elle fit passer le message à son interlocuteur.

La question n'appelait qu'un « oui » ou un « non ». Laïla fut donc surprise de voir Alex, après un temps de réflexion, écrire plusieurs lignes. Le jeune homme, sa prose finit, se leva, donna le papier à sa cousine et partit.

Rapidement, la jeune fille déchiffra l'écriture tortueuse de son cousin.

« C'est la danse de canard, qui s'en vont nager dans la mare et qui font coin coin coin....» 

* La question n'appelait qu'un « oui » ou un « non ». Laïla fut donc surprise de voir Alex, après un temps de réflexion, écrire plusieurs lignes. Le jeune homme, sa prose finit, se leva, donna le papier à sa cousine et partit.

 Rapidement, la jeune fille déchiffra l'écriture tortueuse de son cousin.

_« c'est le colonel Moutarde dans la bibliothèque avec le chandelier ! »_

_*_ La question n'appelait qu'un « oui » ou un « non ». Laïla fut donc surprise de voir Alex, après un temps de réflexion, écrire plusieurs lignes. Le jeune homme, sa prose finit, se leva, donna le papier à sa cousine et partit.

Rapidement, la jeune fille déchiffra l'écriture tortueuse de son cousin.

_« j'ai lut le chapitre 8 et je sais qui à fait le coup : C'est Andrew ! »_

_- ALEXANDRE revient ici tout de suite ! hurla l'auteur _

_* _Elle était au milieu d'une virulente plaidoirie quand Alexandre, visiblement agacé par ce verbiage, se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il était assis.

L'assemblée eut un mouvement de recule. Isabelle resta figé et aphone. Le Corbeau, une expression froide et hautaine  sur le visage, se pencha vers la jeune fille_, l'enlaça et ils se mirent à danser le tango… Alex est un excellent danseur saviez-vous ? _

_*_- Je préfère en avoir une comme ça que d'en avoir une qui s'est suicidée quand j'avais 3 ans !

La réponse d'Halléndra avait éclaté comme un coup de tonnerre. Autour de la table, les convives s'étaient figés sur place. Alexandre prit une teinte cadavérique et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Au moins ça venait du cœur ! » Finit par dire le jeune homme d'une voix glacial.  Une ombre passa sur son visage. Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Sans un mot, il se leva, ramassa ses paquets et sortit.

Laïla et Cloé se tournèrent vers Hall et la félicitèrent joyeusement pour avoir enfin trouver la phrase qui tue pour rabattre son caquet à ce corbeau de pacotille.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Hé oui, aucun chapitre n'a été épargné. L'équipe à d'ailleurs eut ainsi l'occasion de découvrir que Mlle Halléndra n'a pas toujours un humour du meilleur goût. En plus comme elle est extrêmement chatouilleuse  elle était tordue de rire dés qu'on la touchait. 

Pour ne pas choquer d'âme pure et chaste  (la mienne par exemple) je ne transcrirais pas ces scènes, cela serait scabreux. Mais pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de l'ambiance sur le plateau , je citerais  Mlle Halléndra qui c'est mise à crier au beau milieu de la scène  avec Andrew : « Vas-y Chéri ! »  Voilà , je n'en mettrais pas plus.

Avant de vous laisser… 

Comme même les meilleurs choses ont une fin, j'arrête  là le bêtisier  pour aujourd'hui.  Il faut encore en garder un peu pour la fin. 

Je vous abandonne donc là. Je m'excuse si mon humour ne vous fait pas rire, j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois…

;-)


	18. bonus: bêtisier3

**Le crépuscule d'une ombre**

****

Bêtisier N°3 

 Voilà donc le dernier volet de cette trilogie de conneries de nos cher personnages et du personnel de réalisation. 

A vos Marque…

Prêt…

Lisez!

**Chapitre 6 :**

*   « Dit moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dit moi que c'est toi pas qui a fait ça… DIT LE MOI ! »

La voix de Laïla résonna dans le silence, l'écho de ses mots se répercutèrent le long de la voûte, le long des murs, volant au-dessus des têtes de la foule assemblée dans l'atrium.

« Comment chose pareil as-tu pu faire à elle? Que le mâle  N'y en toi. a-t-il COMMENT TU AS ÇA PU LUI FAIRE ? »

- Heu… Laïla, tu raconte n'importe quoi là. Tu mélange les mots. fit remarquer L'auteur en retenant son rire.

* L'homme  plutôt grand se détacha du  groupe et s'approcha du jeune homme, de son fils. L'expression de fureur qu'affichait son visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Les professeurs préférèrent s'écarter de la scène.

Le coup claqua comme la foudre.  Alex eut tout juste le temps de se redresser qu'un deuxième choc le fit vacillé.  Alex, bien décidé  à ne pas se laisser faire, contre-attaqua. Bastien fut plier en deux par un coup dans l'estomac. Alex lui piqua sa baguette magique. Le jeune homme invoqua alors toute les puissances infernales et lança le sort d'Attila. Les éclaires détruisirent la moitié de l'école. Bilan : 23 morts, 58 blessés (dont 13 très graves) et toute une génération de sorcier traumatisée.

* Le jeune homme resta enfermer là-dedans pendant toute la journée sans que personne ne le dérange. Au soir, son repas apparut sur la table grâce à la magie de elfes. Quand les elfes récupérèrent le plateau il découvrirent que le prisonnier n'y avait pas toucher. Par contre il y avait déposé un message : « Serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose de comestible car là c'est vraiment pas bon votre truc ! » Les elfes se vexèrent et se mirent en grève.

* Son entrée dans l'immense et célèbre bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons ne passa pas inaperçu, une chape de silence hostile s'abattit sur les élèves qui travaillait là, certains prirent leurs affaires et sortirent, d'autres tentèrent de replonger dans leurs livres comme s'il s'agissait œillères. 

Alex  d'un pas décidé, remonta l'allée central, tourna dans les allée F, se faufila entre plusieurs rayonnage _et se fit sauvagement attaquer par une horde de livres en furies qui attendait embusquer derrière une étagère._

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

* La grande bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons offrait la nuit un spectacle fascinant et terrifiant à la fois, de partout s'élevait l'étrange lueur de la magie accumulée dans les livres, une phosphorescence au reflet d'arc-en-ciel et d'octarine, une lumière dont la densité ne lui permettait pas de s'élever dans les airs et d'atteindre les voûtes… Un brouillard lumineux… Une lumière morte qui n'éclairait pas.

Derrière l'auteur une petite voix typique des techniciens en train de faire un coup en douce murmura : « All ? Les urgences psychiatriques ? Oui c'est pour un cas grave… elle raconte n'importe quoi… de la lumière morte qui n'éclairait pas… vous arrivez dans cinq minutes… OK ! On la retient jusque l » 

* Un bruissement de papier… la couverture d'un livre qui claque … quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol dans un bruit mate… une bruit sec d'un objet dur qui tape sur du bois. _Des bruits de lutte… un cri perçant_

_« Argh !!!!!! A l'aide !!!!!!! les livres Attaques !!!! »_

_Il fallut une grande quantité d'anesthésiant pour livre pour parvenir à sortir Alex de là. Il garde encore des cicatrices de cette douloureuse expérience._

* Un bruissement de papier… la couverture d'un livre qui claque … quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol dans un bruit mate… une bruit sec d'un objet dur qui tape sur du bois. 

Lentement une ombre émergea de l'océan phosphorescent par-dessus les rayonnages. Elle s'agita et se déplia. _Elle perdit l'équilibre et alla se fracasser la tête sur le sol, plus de deux mètres en contre-bas_

* Passant de rayonnage en rayonnage d'une manière parfois très téméraire et hasardeuse, ils se dirigèrent droit vers le centre de la zone à l'extrême sud de la bibliothèque. Ce fut un miracle si Alexandre ne tomba pas en chemin. Les étagères n'étaient pas toutes très stables et parfois très éloigner les une de autres. Le chat, lui, léger comme une plume, bondissait de l'une à l'autre avec une agilité toute féline. Par contre les étagères n'étaient pas conçu pour une tel utilisation. L'une d'elle se déstabilisa et s'effondra. Selon la loi des dominos elle emporta ses voisines dans sa chute. 

Ca a été un sacré bazar à ranger !

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

* C'est l'agent de terrain qui remarqua la plante un peu passer fleur posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté du lit de la victime, elle  ne connaissait pas ce genre de fleur bleu et or. Elle s'en approcha pour en sentir le parfum. _La fleur, elle, n'avait pas envie de se laisser sentir de la sorte par une moldue et se défendit. La femme porte encore les traces de morsures et de griffures que lui à fait cette plante qui s'est révélé être bien pourvu en arme de self-défense._

* Dans un coin le maître de loge cherchait plusieurs élèves que personne ne semblait avoir vu. Il était blême. Cinq élèves étaient introuvables… cinq élèves que personne n'avait prévenu… cinq victimes potentiels. Et bien tant pis pour eux , ils  n'avaient qu'a respecter le couvre-feu. Mais quelle idée de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. On n'esit pas à Hogwarts ici !

* Laïla se réfugia au fond de la salle, loin de l'entrée. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir tous le monde. 

Le spectacle de cette foule qui menaçait de sombrer dans la folie meurtrière à tous moment lui faisait froide dans le dos

Quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son regard. _Un fauteuil vide attendait sagement contre le mur, vide de l'occupant qui était sensé s'y trouver. Alexandre cloué au lit par la grippe n'avait pas pu venir._

* Halléndra se détendit et tourna son  visage à l'expression encore un peu endormi vers sa mère.

- Maman… murmura-t-elle.

- Oui je suis là, répondit Esmé d'une voix douce.

- Maman 

- Oui ma chérie, … tu as fait un rêve… il y avait un jardin avec des fleurs, il faisait beau…dit Esmé qui n'avait pas envie de contrarier sa fille

- Maman… c'était ma réplique l

- Pardon ma chérie,  comment te sens-tu ?

* Laïla et Cloé se tassèrent dans un coin, elles avaient peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. 

Elles virent le garçon qui était assis dans le fauteuil se lever doucement, personne d'autre le remarqua. 

Bien droit devant son siège, il prit  une inspiration.

« **Où Sont les Toilettes ?** »

* Laïla et Cloé se tassèrent dans un coin, elles avaient peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. 

Elles virent le garçon qui était assis dans le fauteuil se lever doucement, personne d'autre le remarqua. 

Bien droit devant son siège, il prit  une inspiration.

**« Et maintenant c'est l'heure du quadrille. Chacun prend une cavalière, bien en rond, deux par deux… comme à la parade. Deux pas en avant… Deux pas en arrière… et maintenant  la promenade… »**

* D'un geste de la main, Alex leur fit dégager le passage en leur faisant faire un jolie vole planer. Cette action finit de jeter un froid sur la foule. Comment avait-il fait ça ? On s'écarta la plus possible du jeune homme de peur de subir le même sort.

La porte de la salle vola en éclat sans que nul ne la touche. De nombreux débris retombèrent sur le sol en faisant voler de la poussière. Quatre élèves furent grièvement blesser , une douzaine faillirent rester sourd… Le responsable des effets spéciaux avait mal calculé la puissance de l'explosion.

*D'un geste de la main, Alex leur fit dégager le passage en leur faisant faire un jolie vole planer. Cette action finit de jeter un froid sur la foule. Comment avait-il fait ça ? On s'écarta la plus possible du jeune homme de peur de subir le même sort.

La porte de la salle vola en éclat sans que nul ne la touche. De nombreux débris retombèrent sur le sol en faisant voler de la poussière.

« DUX DICEBAT QUAMDAM URBEM JAM CAPTAM ESSE, ET SE ALIAS MULTAS MOX CAPTURUM ESSE.» 

Oups mauvaise incantation…

* « Alors ? Te faut-il d'autre détail ? … Aimerais-tu savoir qu'elle s'est débattu comme une tigresse, dit-il en contemplant sa main bandé,   Aimerais-tu savoir qu'elle a crié, qu'elle a pleuré quand j'étais sur elle. »

Alex avait à peine esquissé un geste de la main qu'Andrew le tenait en joug avec sa baguette. Le premier sort fusa. Alex le dévia d'un geste de la main. Le maléfice alla s'écraser sur la foule en provoquant un sérieux carnage, une torche humaine passa entre Andrew et Alex en hurlant. Le champion de duel ne se laissa pas impressionner et un éclair vert s'abattit sur Alex. Celui-ci s'effondra… raide mort.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Andrew à l'assemblée 

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Hurla l'auteur

- Ben j'vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours le gentil qui gagnerait. Rétorqua Andrew.

- Mais c'est pas ça le scénario !!!!

- J'm'en fiche ! et si t'es pas contente je peux te jeter un sort d'Avada Kedavré sur toi aussi…

****

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

****

* La lune, pâle, éclairait l'esplanade de l'école avec des rayons changeants où les nuages se découpaient. L'ombre et la lumière dansaient une étrange sarabande dans le silence. Le vent de la mer balayait l'étendu pavée. La nuit maîtresse du monde régnait de toute sa puissance comme si elle savait que le soleil mettrait encore des heures avant de reprendre sa dictature. 

Quelqu'un tapota doucement sur l'épaule de l'auteur. Elle se retourna prête à engueuler la personne qui osait la déranger. Elle se retrouva alors face à deux types baraqués vêtus de blouse blanche. « Ma p'tit dame, on vous l'a déjà dit l'aut'e fois, faut pas raconter des conneries comme ça. Il va falloir nous suivre, et prendre vos petites pilules roses. Vous verrez ça ira mieux après ! »

« QUI A APPELE LES URGENCES PSY QUE JE LUI FASSE LA PEAU !!!!!!! » Hurla l'auteur alors que les deux infirmiers la plaquaient au sol pour lui enfiler de force une camisole. 

* Alex passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Sa peine lui fendait le cœur. Dire que tout était de sa faute…« Suits-moi,  efface ton existence, et cette histoire ne se sera jamais produite »… Oui cela devait être la meilleur solution… Partir … tout effacer.

- Pardonne-moi Halléndra… 

- Non, s'écria-t-elle aux travers de ses larmes. Ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas…

- Tu oublieras… tu m'oublieras…

- je ne veux pas t'oublier…

- Hall… j'veux pas…  je ne peux pas rester après ce qui s'est pass

-  Dit ? Pourquoi tout le monde il me pique mes répliques ? 

-  Zut pour une fois que je connaissait le texte c'est pas le mien..

****

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

****

* Il a tenu sa promesse et il revient de temps en temps. Alors c'est comme s'il était toujours là, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Les gens lui parle comme s'il le voyait tous les jours… Il ne reste jamais longtemps mais ce temps là il le passe avec moi, rien d'autre ne compte alors. 

A ces moments là, je me plonge dans ses yeux noir et j'oub…

_TI DADI DADI DADAM… TI DADI DADI DADAM … TI DADI DADI DADAM (sonnerie de téléphone portable)_

« All ?… Ah salut Cloé… Oui… Je peux pas te parler là, je suis en plein chapitre 10… Oui… C'est ça… La fête de fin d'histoire aura lieu dans le jardin des lys… Oui de la tequila ce sera parfait…  Excuse moi mais si je raccroche pas vite fait l'auteur va me trucider… oui… non je lui dirait pas ça… oui je le pense aussi mais on a déjà essayer dans le chapitre 7 et 9, l'hôpital ne veux plus d'elle…Oui… peut-être… »

_« HALLENDRA TU RACCROCHE CE TELEPHONE _**_IM-ME-DI-A-TE-MENT_**_ !!!!!! »_

_« … Oui c'est elle que tu entend crier… quoi ? Non tu exagère !? … J'y crois pas… Avec Simon ? Quelle Horreur ! … Et dans le jardin en plus… mais c'est dégoûtant !… hein ? C'est ta mère qui les à trouver ?!  Et elle a réagit comment ? … tu m'étonne… »_

**_« HALLENDRA ! »_**

****

_« … Oui l'aut'e psychopathe s'énerve… Donc tu disais ? … Et ton père il en dit quoi ? … Ouais je le comprend un peu, ça doit lui faire un choc… m'enfin dans le jardin tout de même par le froid qu'il fait… Pour Simon ? oui je m'en doutais…Comment je le sais ? C'est Alex qui ma l'a dit… non j'allais pas te le dire, J'me voyais mal te dire : Cloé, tu vois,  et bien ton frère il est… »_

**_« HALL !!! »_**

****

_« Oui il faut que je te laisse… on parlera de ça ce soir à la fête… biz… A toute.. »_

_CLIC_

Donc j'en était o ?… ha oui…

… et j'oublie tous ce que je lis encore dans les regards qui m'entoure, tout ce dégoût et cette  pitié qui ne s'efface pas. Comme si la marque qu'Andrew avait laissé sur moi ne s'effaçait pas, comme si tous cela était ma faute. Je sombre alors dans le regard plus sombre à chaque visite de la seul personne qui m'ait aidé et j'oublie. 

_************* * *  *   *    *     *      *       *        *          *           *            *             *              *_

Voilà, ainsi s'achève  les bêtisiers. J'espère qu'ils vous aurons fait rire… reste encore une dernière surprise à venir et je classerais définitivement cette fanfic. 

Donc au-revoir à tous…

Et ne suivez pas les chat noirs…

reve@nne


	19. bonus: interview des personnages

Le crépuscule d'une Ombre

**__**

**_Interview des personnages._**

****

Suite à la fin de cette sublime fanfic, un journaliste est venu  lors de la fête de  clôture de l 'écriture de l'histoire et à demander à interviewer les protagonistes de cette prodigieuse aventure. Cela lui à été accordé. 

Voilà donc le résultat…

****

1- Interview de Mr Beaufils Alexandre 

 - Journaliste:  « Bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté de répondre à quelques questions. »

- Alexandre : « Ne me remerciez pas je suis obligé par contrat à vous répondre. »

- J. (gêné) : « Heu… si vous le voulez bien, nous allons donc commencer… »

- A. « je ne le veux pas mais comme j'ai pas le choix allez-y… »

- J. (très gêné) : « Bien… Tout d'abord, quel est votre sentiment en cette fin d'aventure ? »

- A. « Et bien je dirais que je suis fatigué et qu'il était temps que ça s'arrête… Pourtant je garde un bon souvenir de toute cette histoire, on a vraiment bien rigoler hors plateau, l'ambiance était bonne. »

- J. « Revenons à la genèse de cette œuvre. Comment avez vous connu l'auteur et qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à participer à cette histoire ? »

- A. « Je connais l'auteur depuis que j'ai deux ans, je travaillais comme figurant dans des histoires par-ci par-là lorsqu'elle m'a embauché pour joué le rôle du fils d'Alice dans le mystère de la Source et 4Mai . En fait j'ai très peu de souvenir de ce rôle que j'ai tenu de l'âge de deux ans à celui de trois ans et demi. 

J'ai tenu aussi ce rôle à l'age de 13ans ½ dans une histoire indépendante de HP, qui s'intitule « Sphingidae Trésorus »

Sinon il était tout naturel que je reprenne le rôle lorsqu'une suite à été créé, en plus cette fois-ci je tenais le rôle principal. »

- J. « La rumeur dit que vous avez accepter le rôle avant même que le scénario ne soit complet. Cela n'était-il pas risqu ? »

- A. « Risqu ?.. Très ! Il est impossible de savoir où va partir l'imagination malade de l'auteur. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris ce risque, Hall aussi l'a pris ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'élèves. »

- J. « Est-il vrai qu'il existe plusieurs versions de cette histoire ? »

- A. « Oui, il a effectivement été réalisé plusieurs versions de cette histoire. »

- J. « En quoi consistent les autres versions ? »

- A. « La toute première était une version où j'était effectivement coupable, j'ai donc dû tourner le chapitre 5 avec Hall. Par rapport à cette version il existe plusieurs fin… une où je tue la moitié de l'école et une où je suis puni de mes méfaits.

Sinon par rapport à la version que vous connaissez il existe divers variantes sur la scène avec Andrew, et 5 fin différentes, mais je n'apparaissais que dans une seule de ces variantes et elle n'a pas été retenu en fin de compte »

- J. « Comment cela ce passait sur le plateau ? »

- A. « C'est à dire ? »

- J. « Quand aviez vous les scénarios ? Comment se passait le tournage ? Quels étaient vos rapports avec l'auteur ? »

- A. « Nous avions les scénarios au tout dernier moment, parfois même nous commencions une chapitre sans avoirs la fin. Et puis nous avons un nombre impressionnant de version de certaine scène car l'auteur change d'avis à une vitesse impressionnante.

Sur le plateau c'était un peu la foire, certains personnages improvisaient totalement, les techniciens faisaient limite n'importe quoi… et l'auteur râlait à longueur de temps. Vous savez, l'auteur n'est pas quelqu'un de commode, elle est capable de vous faire recommencer une scène cent fois si elle n'obtient pas l'effet exacte qu'elle veut. C'est une chieuse … une vrai  psychopathe !!!  

- J. « Vous n'avez pas peur d'une possible vengeance à dire des choses comme ça ? »

- A. « Et que voulez-vous qu'elle me face ?  L'histoire est finie et elle travaille sur d'autres histoires où je n'ai pas de rôle… »

- J. « une dernière question :Quel sont vos projets à présent ? »

- A. « Finir mes études, reprendre une vie normale… me faire oublier… »

- J. « Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions… »

- A. « De rien, j'y étais oblig ! »

- J. « Au-revoir »

- A. « Adieu. »

*******

2- Interview de Mlle Pyvert-Percevault Halléndra

- Journaliste:  « Bonjours et merci d'avoir accepté de répondre à quelques questions. »

- Halléndra : « C'est tout naturel »

- J. : « Tout d'abord, quel est votre sentiment en cette fin d'aventure ? »

- H. : « Soulagée ! »

- J. « Revenons à la genèse de cette œuvre. Comment avez vous connu l'auteur et qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à participer à cette histoire ? »

-H. « J'ai connu l'auteur par le casting qui a été réalisé pour le rôle d'Halléndra. C'était pour 4Mai ou je n'était qu'un béb . J'ai, avec toute logique, été rappelée pour tenir le rôle dans cette histoire.

Je ne connaissait pas l'auteur avant, (je n'était qu'un bébé dans 4Mai), je n'avais lu aucune de ses histoires. Au moment où j'ai pris le rôle, il n'y avait pas encore de version définie du scénario, j'étais juste au courant des grandes étapes. Maintenant encore je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté ce rôle…. »

- J. « N'aviez vous pas peur au sujet du chapitre 5 ? »

-H. « En fait, Non ! Et puis ça changeait du type de rôle de poupée que j'avais tenu jusque là dans d'autre histoire. Bien sûr j'appréhendais un peu le tournage… mais en fin de compte le tournage c'est bien passé et en fait sur le plateau cela ne donne pas le même effet que celui que l'on a en lisant le chapitre. »

- J. « Est-il vrai qu'il a été réalisé une version  de ce chapitre avec Alexandre ? »

-H. « Cela est tout à fait exacte, c'était même la version originale de l'histoire, et nous avions déjà fini le chapitre 8 quand l'auteur à brusquement changée d'avis au sujet de la culpabilité d'Alex et que nous avons dû tout refaire à partir du chapitre 5. »

- J. « Le chapitre 10 a aussi subi ce genre de changement radical, pouvez vous nous en dire plus ? »

-H. « Et bien j'ai dû tourner 5 version de cette fin, et la version qui a finalement été gardée n'est pas celle qui était initialement prévus. Sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi, l'auteur a eu envie de mettre un « happy-end ». 

- J. « Quelles étaient ces autres versions de la fin ? »

-H. « la  première, celle d'origine, ressemble beaucoup à celle qui à été finalement mise : Alex tenait sa promesse, mais au lieu de tout faire pour que je parte avec lui sur la Lune, il s'éloignait de plus en plus. La dernier phrase était : « je sais qu'un jour il ne reviendra plus et que j'oublierais… et que cette histoire n'aura jamais exist ». Cette fin ouvrait sur une seconde fin, trois chapitres regroupés sous le titre de « Joyeux Noël » Où Alex venait me reprendre sa promesse et disparaissait définitivement. Alors c'était vraiment la fin de l'histoire, une fin cynique car on racontait ce qui se serait passer si Alexandre n'avait jamais existé, tout pour ce rendre compte que son sacrifice était inutile car de toute façon les même événement se produisait avec Andrew, pas tout a fait aussi pire mais bon…

Dans la quatrième fin qui a été réalisée, Alex ne tenait pas sa promesse et je me levait un beau matin de novembre, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, je me remémorais les événement de la veille, d'une soirée avec mon petit-ami nommé Andrew où celui-ci m'avait forcé à faire des choses qui n'était pas de mon âge…

La dernière fin qui a été réalisé ressemblait beaucoup à la version précédente, Alex ne tenait pas sa promesse, mais je me réveillait après l'équivalent du chapitre 5 (en aussi trash), sombrais dans le désespoir et finalement  je me suicidais.

Toutes ces fins avaient pour but de faire comprendre que tout était de la faute d'Andrew et pas d'Alex, contrairement à ce que dit La Magicienne dans le chapitre 9. Bien sûr toutes ces fins étaient parfaitement cyniques.

- J. «  Cela n'était-il pas épuisant de devoir éternellement recommencer les mêmes chapitres ? »

-H. « Non, pas vraiment, ce n'était jamais vraiment la même chose… bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu gonflant de devoir refaire une scène quand il s'agit du chapitre 5 par exemple, mais ça fait partie du métier. »

- J. « Comment cela ce passait sur le plateau ? »

-H. « Assez bien, il y avait une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe, par contre les rapports avec l'auteur était parfois assez tendus, c'est une vrai psychopathe cette fille, et puis perfectionniste à l'extrême… »

- J. « Une dernière question :Quel sont vos projets à présent ? »

-H. « Je n'ai aucun projet pour le moment, je ferais sans doute un peu de figuration dans des histoires par-ci par-là, j'espère trouver un vrai premier rôle, mais j'ai bien peur que le rôle d'Halléndra me colle toute ma vie. Seul l'avenir nous dira… »

- J. « Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions… »

-H. « De rien, c'était tout naturelle. »

- J. « Au-revoir ! »

-H. « Au-revoir »

*******

3- Interview de Mr Piroxicam Andrew.

- Journaliste:  « Bonjours et merci d'avoir accepté de répondre à quelques questions. »

- Andrew : « Ne me remerciez pas, c'est un plaisir pour moi. »

- J. : « Tout d'abord, quel est votre sentiment en cette fin d'aventure ? »

- An. : « Frustr ! »

- J. : « Frustr ? »

- An. : « Oui, je n'apparais que dans le chapitre 5 et 8, et encore mes scènes ont été coupées de plus de la moitié. Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai eu l'honneur de pratiquer les agressions qui apparaissent dans le chapitre 4, il s'agit des scènes d'origine, lorsque le coupable était encore Alexandre. L'auteur n'a pas jugé bon de les refaire car l'identité de l'agresseur n'y apparaissait pas. »

- J. « Revenons à la genèse de cette œuvre. Comment avez vous connu l'auteur et qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à participer à cette histoire ? »

- An. : « J'avais déjà tenu des petits rôles dans le Mystère de la Source _(ndlr : par exemple le type qui donne le journal à Alice dans le chap8). _Quand j'ai appris que l'auteur cherchait quelqu'un pour tenir le rôle du grand vilain méchant je me suis tout de suite dit : « Ce rôle est pour moi ! » En plus contrairement à la plupart des autres personnages, j'avais le scénario complet quand j'ai commenc

- J. : « Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vos scènes ont été coupées de plus de la moitié, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

- An. : « Bien sûr que je peux vous en dire plus. Tout d'abord le chapitre 5 a été largement censuré, ce que vous pouvez lire réellement dans la version définitive n'est que la version épurée de ce qui a été réalisé sur le plateau. La version originale était beaucoup plus violente, et moins centrée sur Hall. Mais l'auteur a jugé ça peu adapté au public qu'elle visait.

Ensuite ma grande scène du chapitre 8 a été méchamment raccourcie, et mes meilleurs répliques ont été supprimées. Ce qui est bien dommage, mais l'auteur les à jugées trop choquantes.

- J. : « Choquantes ? Que disiez vous donc ? »

- An. : « je donnais plus de détails sur le viol, en faisant sentir le plaisir pervers que j'en avais tiré, je sous entendais aussi que ma victime allait sans doute porter le « fruit » de nos amours… Mais parmi les répliques qui ont été coupées au montage, il y avait aussi les répliques qui expliquaient pourquoi je donnais tout ces détails… et des répliques sur les conséquences de ce que j'avais fait… Tout ça c'était sadique, cynique et pervers, et ça a été coupé. »

- J. : « Des répliques sur les conséquences ? »

- An. : « Si je me souviens bien ça donnait à peu près ça :

« Vas-y attaque ! Mais quoi que tu fasse elle portera ma marque sur elle, elle sera toujours à moi. Elle pensera toujours à moi… Et puis qui voudra d'une fille comme elle ? Et d'ailleurs ce laissera-t-elle toucher par quelqu'un d'autre ?» 

Enfin un truc comme ça… »

- J. « Comment cela ce passait sur le plateau ? »

- An. : « Pas toujours très bien. L'auteur avait du mal à diriger tout ce petit monde. Et comme je suis arrivé alors que l'histoire avait déjà été presque réalisé en entier j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer. »

- J. « une dernière question :Quels sont vos projets à présent ? »

- An. : « Tout d'abord changer de nom, ensuite je tiendrais le rôle du Mangeur d'âme dans la saga du Chat-Noir… hé oui je garde encore le rôle du psychopathe pervers de l'histoire mais bon, c'est mieux que rien du tout. »

- J. « Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions… »

-An. « De rien, c'était tout naturelle. »

- J. « Au-revoir ! »

-An. « Au-revoir »

********

Je tiens à préciser que même si le contenu de ces interview est mis en scène, il s'agit de l'exacte déroulement de la réalisation et de l'invention de cette histoire. Les différentes versions se sont vraiment succédées dans cet ordre, et les passages coupés ont vraiment existé et  été coupés.

Voilà, désormais la page « Crépuscule d'une Ombre » va être tournée. Je vous remercie tous mes chers et fidèles lecteurs (lectrices) d'avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin et d'avoir supporté aussi vaillamment mon charabia .

Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Et Merci encore !

J'espère que vous lirez mes autres histoires et que vous n'oublierez pas Alex, Hall et les autres trop vite.

Reve@nne


End file.
